Four Clans, One Loyalty
by Patronus Charm
Summary: My first fic. As three kits are born, Windfur, the WindClan Medicine Cat, receives a mystic prophecy: "The Childeren of Wind, Shadow, River, and Thunder shall walk separate paths, yet their paws will shape the future of all the Clans." COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Uncertain Fate

**Four Clans, One Loyalty **

**Ok here it is the fanfic I promised it's my first one so please don't flame me. However, I do wish that you to give me tips on how to improve my writing. Please note that all though they had no part in writing the following chappie (with the exception of the grammar, Allegiances, etc.) my co. authors are Snowstorm25 and Kagemayuki. After a certain point this story will become three stories one in Leafpaw's prospective, one in Rainpaw's prospective, and one in Snowpaw's prospective. I would also like to say a thank you to all those other fan fiction authors who have inspired me to write over the past few months. I have chosen a few of you to honor by giving a cat in my story your name (either your username or a name of a cat in your story). This list states the first few. If you would like your name featured in this story or one of the existing cats dedicated to you all you need to do is review. I will read your story and see if I like it, if I do your name will appear in this story. If I used your name with out asking you it was strictly an accident and I apologize. If this has happened to you simple let me know if you wish your name removed. **

**Mistystream- Sootfur's Loyalty: Mistystream **

**Rosepelt: Rosepelt **

**Littlewhisker: Littlewhisker **

**Gingerwing: Tabis The Tabby**

**Amberfoot: cpcakes are fancy **

**Patronus Charm**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the warriors series, however the plot and cats (with the exception of those listed above) belong to me, Snowstorm25, and Kagemayuki. **

**Allegiances **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Smallstar- small ginger she-cat, the youngest of the four leaders.

**Deputy: **Heatherfur- tabby she cat with eyes the color of heather.

**Medicine Cat: **Littlewhisker- small dusky brown she-cat and Smallstar's sister.

**Warriors: **

Nightclaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice- Silverpaw **

Browntail- brown tabby tom with a white chest. Mate of Heatherfur.

Rabbitstep- gray she-cat

**Apprentice: Graypaw **

Frostpelt- white tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice- Cloudpaw **

Birdfeather- ginger tom

**Apprentice- Honeypaw**

Blackstripe- black-and-white tom with green eyes.

Goldenstripe- golden colored tom

Flowerpath- blue gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

Mistystream- tabby she-cat

Ashcloud- black she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Honeypaw- golden colored tom. The only kit of Heatherfur and Browntail.

Silverpaw- Gray tom

Graypaw- gray tom with white on the tip of his tail

Cloudpaw- black tom with a white chest and tail.

**Queens: **

Rosepelt- tabby queen. Mate of Birdfeather.

**Kits- Chasekit**

Blueflower- gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Browntail.

**Kits- Fawnkit, Runningkit**

Reddawn- red colored queen. Mother of Mistystream, Graypaw, Silverpaw and, Ashcloud. Mate of Frostpelt.

**Elders: **

Darkwing- black she-cat. Mother of Heatherfur and Nightclaw.

Fawnpelt- tabby she-cat. Blind. Oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Mouseheart- small brown tabby tom. Oldest tom in ThunderClan

**ShadowClan **

**Leader: **Brownstar- elderly brown tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Hawkfur- Brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes.

**Apprentice- Dustpaw **

**Medicine Cat: **Silverwing- silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

**Apprentice- Mintpaw**

**Warriors: **

Sootpelt- black tom

**Apprentice: Orangepaw **

Darkfur- dark tabby tom. Sootpelt's brother.

**Apprentice- Larkpaw **

Kestrelclaw- brown tom with black stripes.

Molefur- brown she-cat with white ears and paws.

**Apprentice- Marshpaw **

Fogfoot- white tom. Partly blind in one eye.

**Apprentice- Tanpaw **

Nightstorm- long-haired black she-cat

**Apprentice- Sunpaw **

Volefoot- tabby tom

Applefur- dappled she-cat

**Apprentice- Mousepaw **

Thrushflight- ginger she-cat

**Apprentices- **

Dustpaw- brown tabby tom

Mintpaw- small white she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes.

Orangepaw- ginger tom with some orange flecks.

Larkpaw- tortoiseshell she- cat with amber eyes.

Marshpaw- tabby tom

Tanpaw- long haired tan colored tom

Sunpaw- golden tabby she-cat

Mousepaw- small brown tom with blue eyes.

**Queens: **

Amberfoot- tortoiseshell queen with dashing amber eyes. Mother of Larkpaw, Thrushflight, and Marshpaw. Mate of Volefoot.

**Kits- Blackkit, Seedkit **

Gingerwing- ginger she-cat. Mother of Orangepaw, Sunpaw, and Applefur.

Streamflower- golden she-cat. Mother of Nightstorm, Tanpaw, and Dustpaw. Mate of Sootpelt.

**Kits- Breezekit **

**Elders: **

Foxclaw- elderly tabby tom.

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Minnowstar- gray she-cat with white paws

**Deputy: **Skystream- white she-cat with a tinge

of blue

**Medicine Cat:** Shortstripe**-** brown tom with small stripes

**Warriors: **

Spottedpelt- silver she-cat with white spots

**Apprentice- Smallpaw**

Nightheart- Black long-haired tom

**Apprentice- Shadowpaw**

Sunstorm- beautiful ginger she-cat

**Apprentice- Amberpaw **

Lightfeather- white she-cat with an orange tint

**Apprentice- Icepaw**

Smokefur- Big gray tom

Moontail- handsome white tom

**Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- black tom with silver at paws and end of his tail

Icepaw- Small blue colored she-cat

Smallpaw- Ginger tom with white paws

Amberpaw- Gray-white she-cat with silver on the tip of tail

**Queens: **

Hollyflower- Ginger she-cat

**Kits- Whitekit, Streamkit**

Flowerpelt- Gray she-cat

**Kits- Cloverkit**

Lilyheart- Tabby she-cat with lily mark on belly

**Kits- Timberkit**

**Elders:**

Goldtail; Ginger tom with golden paws and belly

ScarfacePale tabby tom with scars on his face

**  
**Cloudfur; Gray tom with white spots

Waterpelt blue tom with some white.

Wildheart: Black tom

**WindClan **

**Leader: **Eaglestar- elderly tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Ravenpelt- sleek black she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Windfur- gray she-cat with a white chest and paws.

**Warriors: **

Kestrelwing- tabby tom with fur the color of moor grass.

**Apprentice- Eaglepaw **

Birchpelt- white tom

Oakfall- red colored tom with a very long tail and one white back paw.

**Apprentice- Icepaw **

Whiteheart- black-and-white tom

**Apprentice- Pinepaw**

Poppyfur- black queen. Mother of Eaglepaw and Icepaw. Mate of Kestrelwing.

Brackenclaw- small brown tom with ragged fur.

**Apprentice- Foampaw **

Dawnflower- gray queen. Mother of Lillypelt, Pinepaw, and Foampaw. Mate of Birchpelt.

Stormheart- gray tabby tom

Bramblepelt- small long haired tom

Lightcloud- dappled cream and brown she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Lilypaw- long haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinepaw- ginger tom with white forepaws and tail.

Foampaw- blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Icepaw- gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Eaglepaw- tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**Queens: **

Berryfur- brown queen. The sister of Stormheart and the daughter of Eaglestar. Mate of Brackenclaw.

Fernheart- white she-cat with blue-eyes.

**Elders: **

Mousetail- ginger tom with one eye missing.

Squirrelfur- tabby she-cat. Oldest cat in WindClan

**Ok now it's time for the actual story…. **

**Chapter 1: Uncertain Fate**

The full moon shown brightly in the sky as rain poured over the WindClan camp. One of WindClan's nursing queens, Fernheart sat alone in the nursery, waiting for her Clan to return from the gathering. Her kits would be born any time now and she was worried, very worried. Aside from being her first litter, there were several reasons that suggested that the kits should not be born at all. In an average case, the queen is of pure Clan blood, and so is the father, this was not so for Fernheart. She and her sister the WindClan medicine cat, Windfur, were half RiverClan. Their mother had been a WindClan she-cat named Gingerpelt and their father a RiverClan tom named Whitethorn. Gingerpelt had died bearing her kits. Fernheart feared the same thing would happen to her. She wasn't afraid of dieing. She was scared that her kits would be left without a mother. She was the only nursing queen in WindClan, with the exception of pregnant Berryfur, she would not be able to feed the kits for another moon at least. Fernheart wondered if the ambitious queen would even expect the kits. Many thought that she should never have kits in the first place. If she was half Clan she would pass on the RiverClan blood to her kits making the kits half Clan as well.

Fernheart let out a long sigh. Passing on the RiverClan blood was the least of her problems. If the Clan ever found out about her secret.. She shuddered to think about what would happen. She and her sister had enough problems in from being half-clan, imagine what problems her unborn kits would have to face if WindClan ever found out about their father. The kits father was none other than ShadowClan's deputy, Hawkfur, another half-clan warrior. Hawkfur was half ThunderClan. Fernheart feared that StarClan would be angry after all, the kits had no pure Clan blood in them. These kits would have ancestors in all four Clans. She knew her relationship with Hawkfur was wrong, but something about him wouldn't let her leave him. She let out another sigh. Hawkfur was the only cat in all four Clans who really understood her. Being half-clan she always had to fight twice as hard and catch twice as much prey. Some cats still didn't trust the two sisters. No one really wanted Waterpelt to take Windfur as an apprentice.

"We want a _loyal _cat as our medicine cat," they would say "not some piece of half-clan crow-food".

Many warriors refused to train Fernheart as well. They didn't think it was worth it to train a half-clan cat.

Fernheart recalled the day when she was still an apprentice and she had over heard Thistleclaw, a young ambitious warrior, complaining about being given a half-clan cat to train as his first apprentice.

"Why should I waste my time and my skills training an apprentice who might turn on me or the clan in battle. Having a father in an other clan and all. What if she had to fight him, huh? What if she chose to save his life and not one of her one of her own clan mates?"

Fernheart remembered that day all her life. It hurt her that her own mentor couldn't trust her. She had had no control over the matter. She had always felt loyal to WindClan, not to Whitethorn or any other RiverClan cat. Hawkfur understood what that felt like. He knew what it was like, having to prove your self every day of your life. Many cats still don't expect him as ShadowClan deputy. He knew what it was like, having other cats doubting your loyalty just because of who his parents were. They shared so much yet, it was wrong for them to be together.

Fernheart was terrified of what would happen if WindClan found out about the kits father. She didn't want her children to have to go though the same things she did. Of course the only cat in WindClan who knew about her relationship with Hawkfur was her sister, Windfur. No one else expect Hawkfur, new who the father of her kits was. If a queen does not wish to tell, that is her choice. No cat said anything, no cat asked funny questions. As far as she knew no cat suspected a thing.

Fernheart gazed at the stars from the entrance to the queen's den. She prayed that Windfur's dream of the dying queen did not refer to her. " _Oh, StarClan_", she prayed", "_let me be wrong! Let my kits know their mothers face!" _What ever misgivings she had, Fernheart was certain of one thing: Her kits were coming now!

Blood. Blood everywhere. Windfur let out a blood-curdling scream as she backed away from the spot were the silver queen had vanished. It was the same dream she'd been having for months now, expect worse. Now when the faceless queen vanished, leaving three kits to cry helplessly for her, while blood filled the tiny enclosed den.. She screamed again. Blood filled her nostrils, it's harsh reek making it almost impossible to breath.

"Help me!", choked Windfur as the blood soaked her neck fur, "I'm going to drown!"

Suddenly, the dream changed. Windfur was standing at the Fourtrees. Three stars shown in the sky. Windfur could still smell the reek of blood. Windfur look at the three stars again. The began to move coming closer and closer to the ground. They became three cats. One silver, one white, and one a tabby with a white chest and paws. A voice sounded in her ear. _Children of Wind, Shadow, River, and Thunder shall walk different paths yet, there paws will shape the future of the Clans. _The voice faded as the starry cats walked away leaving starry paw prints as they went.

Windfur jerked awake. The young apprentice, Foampaw stood over her, a look of concern plastered a crossed his face.

"Windfur?', said Foampaw in a worried voice "Are you ok. You were moaning in your sleep".

"Yes. I-I'm fine Foampaw", She lied. Windfur staggered out of the nest. She could still smell the harsh reek of blood. "Did you take prey to the elders and queens like I asked?"

"Yes but I-"

"Good. Than you can go back to the apprentice den and leave poor Windfur in peace!"

"No that's what I wanted to talk to you about!," said Foampaw who was now shaking wildly, "It's Fernheart she-"

"What's wrong with Fernheart!", screeched Windfur, now wide awake and in poor Foampaw's face

"I-I don't know", stammered Foampaw taken back at the way the normally gentle and sweet Medicine Cat was yelling at him "she-she was moaning an-and there was a lot of blood. I-I didn't know what to do."

"She's kitting you idiot!", Screamed Windfur! As she snatched a bundle of leafs form the corner of her den and backed toward the entrance. "Follow me and grab as many cobwebs as you can carry!"

With that she raced out of then den into the pouring rain. Foampaw followed, as he was to scared to do anything else.

Windfur ran faster than she had ever had in all her life. Foampaw was at her

heels struggling to keep up. All the while her mind raced. She was scared. The dream of the faceless queen fading away to leave the kits in a world of blood and terror could only mean one thing: a WindClan queen would die giving birth to her kits. The second part of the dream only confused Windfur. She had no time to ponder on that thought just now. Her sister's fate was going to be decided In the next few minutes. She could only pray that StarClan was not calling her beloved sister and only family member in WindClan to join them tonight.

Windfur pushed her head into the small nursery, her soaking wet fur plastered to her body. The reek of blood hit Windfur like a well aimed blow to the back. Fernheart lay on her side near the entrance to the den a powerful rippling down her body. She was wailing loudly.

Windfur's fear scent was overwhelming. She dropped her bundle beside Fernheart, who to her dismay seemed to be growing weaker.

Behind her, Foampaw let a out a whimper. It was obvious he wanted to leave the horrible seen. Fernheart let out another high pitched wail. Foampaw dropped the cobwebs and bolted out of the den like a startled squirrel.

In no time Windfur had one tiny kit in her jaws. It's pure white fur caked with blood.

Fernheart desperately tried to raise her head.

"S-Snowkit," she murmured.

"Hang on Fernheart there's another one coming any moment now", said Windfur as she licked Fernheart's trembling flank.

Finally after what seemed like days to Windfur, there were four tiny kits next to there mother who was still bleeding heavily. Fernheart's breathing had slowed. Her eyes were glazed with pain as her body convulsed into regular spasms, which to Windfur's dismay seemed to be growing weaker.

"Fernheart, you need to sallow this herb", said Windfur in an urgent whisper. There was panic in her voice, "We must stop the bleeding!"

"No Windfur", said Fernheart weakly "Herbs won't help me now. I..I.. go.. to-to join StarClan".

"NO!!", Windfur wailed, "Don't leave me! Don't leave your kits, they need you, _I _

need you!"

But it was too late, Fernheart heaved a heavy sigh and took a gasping breath.

"Gingerpelt, have you come for me? I am ready."

"NO", wailed Windfur

Fernheart took one last breath as her eyes closed for the last time, leaving Windfur to wail in grief. "_Do not grieve for me, Windfur, _said a voice in Windfur's mind. _Take care of my kits. I will watch you forever." _

Love From Patronus Charm  
Rainstar of ThunderClan  
Brave, loyal, smart Gryffindor Seeker


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Dreams

**Ok sorry it took so long I kind of got a little side tracked. Anyway I know most stories usually cut to the main charter's POV on the second chappie but I realized I had forgotten a ton of stuff that's really important to the plot later on so R&R! **

**Chapter 2: Secrets and dreams **

Rain continued to fall outside the queens den. To Windfur, it seemed like the whole forest was grieving for her beloved sister, Fernheart. Windfur wailed in grief once more, letting her emotions take control of her mind.

"Why are you doing this to me StarClan", wailed Windfur. "She had her whole life ahead of her! Why did you send me that stupid dream! Why couldn't you have led me to her instead?"

Windfur pushed her nose though her sister's blood soaked fur. Then her gaze fell to Fernheart's kits, the kits Fernheart had died to give life to, and the only family she had left. The kits were mewing pitifully, searching for milk that was not there. Windfur pushed the kits closer to her with a sweep of her tail. She let her gaze rest on Fernheart's first born, a white she-cat who looked almost just like her mother. The tiny kit had been the only one Fernheart had gotten to name. _"I guess that I get to name the others now". _She thought..

Windfur felt a rush of affection for Fernheart's kits. She began to think about their names. She wanted them to be perfect. To Windfur, this was one last thing she could do for her beloved sister.

Windfur gazed at the smallest of Fernheart's kits. He was the only tom, and he also looked like his mother. The kit seemed like the weakest of the four. The tiny kit's breathing began to slow, it's chest heaved and it took one last gasping breath and moved no more.

Grief crashed down on to Windfur yet again. It was so unfair! The kit's life had hardly begun and StarClan had already called him to join them.

Her gaze rested on the smallest kit next to kit that had just joined StarClan. It was a tiny copy of the kit's father, Hawkfur. The kit was very tiny and Windfur knew that she should be worried for the tiny she-cat's survival, yet something told her that this kit was strong. The kit pushed blindly toward her belly but half way there she seemed to realize that there was no milk to be found and edged back towards her siblings.

"Your fur is the color of new fallen leafs." murmured Windfur half to her self. "I will call you Leafkit."

The biggest of Fernheart's kits was a white she-cat. As she was born Fernheart had managed to let Windfur know that she wanted the little kit to be called Snowkit, so there was know need to name her. **(me: don't get any ideas Snowkit IS NOT deaf.) **

Windfur turned her attention to the last remaining kit, a silver-blue she-cat. Several names tumbled though Windfur's mind but not one seemed right for the silver-blue kit.

Outside rain continued to fall, once again reminding the Medicine Cat of all that had been lost.. Yet she knew that her sister would find peace with StarClan. It was a sign of comfort to Windfur to know that even though Fernheart had died she would always be watching over her, and her kits. "Take care of my kits, I will watch you forever", Fernheart had said as she joined StarClan. Windfur understood what that meant now.

Windfur's thoughts turned again to the little she-cat's name. Finally she came to a decision. The kit's name shall be Rainkit, for the way the rain brought sadness to the world by preventing the sun from shining yet, made it possible for new life. It was sort of like the way that the kits birth had taken Fernheart from WindClan and at the same time given it three new warriors.

"Windfur?", called Eaglestar from outside the den "Foampaw told me Fernheart was kit-" Eaglestar's eyes widened in horror as he laid eyes on Fernheart's body.

Even though he had not been the one to father Windfur and Fernheart, Eaglestar had had a close bond with the two sisters because his mate, Littleflower had been the one to raise them because Gingerpelt had died giving birth to them. Eaglestar had treated them all like his own.. Fernheart's death must have come as a great shock to him.

"No-no she can't be, she mustn't be" Eaglestar stuttered.

"I'm sorry Eaglestar", Windfur began, her voice full of sadness

"Fernheart died giving birth to her kits. There was nothing I could do."

Eaglestar pushed his nose though Fernheart's fur. There was no mistaking the grief and loss in his eyes.

"Did her kits survive?", he asked quietly

"Yes", said Windfur as she gestured towards the spot were the three kits lay.

"They need a mother, I'll go find Berryfur.", he murmured half to himself.

There was little hope in Eaglestar's mew. He knew as well as Windfur that the kits had little hope of survival. It was unlikely that Berryfur would even be able to feed the kits.

A few minutes later Eaglestar returned to the nursery with Berryfur behind him. Unlike Eaglestar, she didn't seem shocked about Fernheart's death. In fact, she didn't even seem upset at all.

"They need a mother Berryfur." said Eaglestar

"I am aware of that Eaglestar", said Berryfur smugly, not taking her eyes off of the kits. "These kits have bad blood in them, remember their mother was half-clan."

Windfur felt a growl rise from deep in her throat. How could Berryfur say that? Both sisters had proved themselves loyal WindClan warriors.

"Berryfur", said Eaglestar, "Fernheart was a loyal warrior how could you refuse to mother her kits? I don't care what your opinion of half-clan cats is, these kits need you and you _will _take care of them. That's an order!"

Eaglestar's eyes blazed with fire. Windfur had never seen him so angry. Berryfur seemed a little taken back by the harshness in her fathers words. She had almost always gotten what she wanted from her father in the past. With out another word Berryfur placed the kits into her nest and began to comfort them. Eaglestar gave a sharp nod and turned to Windfur.

" Windfur, please get Berryfur some borage. I need to announce Fernheart's death to the Clan."

He picked up Fernheart by the scruff and left the nursery. Windfur picked up the dead kit and followed

That night WindClan sat vigil for Fernheart and her kit. At dawn the elders took her body out of camp to be buried. After that Windfur could stay a wake no more. She returned to her nest and feel asleep almost instantly. This time not a single dream disturbed her.

By the time Windfur awoke it was almost sunhigh. Instinctually, she padded towards the nursery to see Fernheart. She stopped suddenly as she remembered the horrible truth; she would never see her sister again except in dreams. Windfur carried on towards the nursery anyway. She wanted to see how the kits were getting on. She was very worried about them. Windfur's greatest fear was that the kits had not survived the night. As she pushed her way though the entrance she braced herself for the worst.

"Berryfur?" said Windfur timidly

"What do you want", Berryfur grumbled. "The little brats are fine!"

"Have you been able to feed them?"

"What does it look like?"

"Oh I see I'm sorry Berryfur I'll leave you in peace now."

"Finally." , the ignorant queen replied.

"_Well that went well", _thought to herself as she left the nursery. Windfur was pleased that the herbs had done there job and Berryfur was able to feed the kits. She wondered if it would be enough though. Three kits needed quite a bit of food.

Windfur decided to collect more borage, she wanted to get away from camp for awhile anyway.. She was worried about the kits. It was clear that Berryfur was only taking care of them because Eaglestar had ordered her to. She didn't really like them. She hadn't even asked for their names! She hated Berryfur with all her heart and mind, it was so unfair! The kits didn't deserve a mother like that!

Windfur's paws carried her instinctively to a clearing near the ShadowClan boarder. She was over come with memories of the days of Fernheart and Hawkfur's relationship. Once she had been collecting herbs here and she had run into them. At that time she had not known about their forbidden relationship. She had been furious with Fernheart, the sisters didn't speck to each other for almost a whole moon. Yet they had found it in their hearts to forgive each other. Windfur had promised to keep their secret.

"Fernheart?", called the all too familiar voice of the cat that was the reason for all Windfur's pain. Hawkfur!

Rage exploded inside Windfur. If this stupid ShadowClan fur ball had stayed away from Fernheart her sister would still be alive. Yet Windfur kept her anger bolded up. She knew Fernheart loved him. Windfur felt a rush of compassion for the ShadowClan deputy.

He did not yet know of Fernheart's premature death.

"Oh I'm sorry Windfur, I thought you were Fernheart, she was supposed to meet me here today", said Hawkfur, trying to hide the concern in his eyes.

"I-I I'm sorry Hawkfur", said Windfur, her voice hardly more than a whisper. "Fernheart… she-she died yesterday".

"NO!!!!" wailed Hawkfur "she can't be dead, she can't"

Hawkfur let out several more wordless wails of grief for his beloved mate. Finally he managed to get control of himself and padded quietly over to Windfur.

"What about my kits?"

"They're alive Hawkfur", replied Windfur, afraid of what he would say next", "She had three she-cats; their names are Snowkit, Leafkit, and Rainkit."

A glimmer of pride threatened the pain in Hawkfur's eyes. It was obvious he wanted to see he's children. Windfur feared that he might want to take the kits to ShadowClan. Fernheart was dead, and Hawkfur most likely guessed who was raising his kits. Part of Windfur sympathized with him. She knew what it was like to lose everything, because of the choices she made. Yet Windfur felt losing Fernheart's kits would be worse than death.

"Windfur…", Hawkfur began. "I don't know how to ask you this but… can ShadowClan have Fernheart's kits?"

"_NO, _thought Windfur. _If I let him have the kits I'll never see them again. It would be like losing Fernheart all over again"_. Windfur was about to tell Hawkfur no when she suddenly remembered Berryfur. If the kits grew up in ShadowClan they would never have to deal with a mother that didn't love them. They would grow up happy and safe. Hawkfur wouldn't have to worry about their survival every minute of the day. They would have a chance at life. How could she be so selfish? Windfur knew that she had to do what's best for the kits. How could she even think about refusing?

"Yes". Windfur replied, struggling for words. "But we still have to tell Eaglestar."

"I will tell him everything", said Hawkfur, head held high. "I don't want him to think I stole them. Besides he has the right to know who fathered his Fernheart's kits."

"Do me a favor please don't tell ShadowClan they are yours. I want them to be happy. I want their new Clan to except them."

With that Windfur padded away from Hawkfur, flicking her tail to signal Hawkfur to leave for his own Clan.

The Meeting with Eaglestar did not go well. He flat out refused to believe that Fernheart would take a mate from another Clan. He thought that the whole thing was just some plot to steal kits. Eaglestar finally believed them when he saw Leafkit. She looked exactly like Hawkfur. Believing them however, didn't serve much of a purpose. In all his disbelief, Eaglestar had insisted on talking the matter over with his two children, Berryfur and Stormheart. It was well known that Stormheart cared about Fernheart a little more than he would for a friend. Many, including Eaglestar, thought that he was the secret father of Fernheart's kits.

"Berryfur?", called Windfur gently as she, Stormheart, and Eaglestar entered the nursery.

"_Yes_", replied Berryfur in her usual rude tone.

"I need help with something.", said Eaglestar

"Well.." Eaglestar began to explain everything that Windfur had just told him to Berryfur.

"And their still here", said Berryfur after Eaglestar had finished speaking. "We should have gotten ride of these kits yesterday! StarClan will not be pleased with this! If their filthy father wants them let him have them!"

Eaglestar looked crushed by Berryfur's harsh words.

"What do you think we should do Stormheart?", said Eaglestar turning to his son. "I-I know you loved her, but her-her kits. Don't you want them to-"

"No, I never loved her. Take her worthless kits out of my sight!", Stormheart shoved past Windfur on his way out of the nursery, his eyes full of hurt, betrayal, and a new hatred for the thing he wanted but could never have.

Windfur felt a rush of pity for the black tom. Even though she had never liked him, she knew that he cared very deeply for her sister. It must really hurt him to know that Fernheart never loved him back, and that she had loved some one else the whole time.

Eaglestar let out a long sigh. "I guess it's settled then."

"Aren't you going to talk it over with Ravenpelt?"

"She will understand."

With that, Eaglestar padded out of the nursery.

Windfur meet Hawkfur later that evening, Rainkit in her jaws and Leafkit beside her. Ravenpelt stood next to her holding a struggling Snowkit. It pained Windfur to know that the last bit of her sister was about to be carried across the thunder path, never to return.

At last Hawkfur arrived. Behind him a brown apprentice followed behind him. Hawkfur's eyes filled with pride as he sniffed each of his offspring. He picked up Leafkit and passed her to the apprentice, then he took Rainkit from Windfur and Snowkit who was still struggling, form Ravenpelt. The two ShadowClan cats turned around and left the clearing.

The next few days were a blur to Windfur. Each night the dream of the starry cats returned, only now it was worse. After they vanished darkness engulfed Windfur and would not lift until the three cats returned. Something seemed familiar about these cats, but Windfur just couldn't put her whisker on it.

Windfur lay awake in her den. It had been along day. Berryfur had begun her kitting, early. Way too early. Only one, a small tom that Berryfur had dubbed Owlkit had survived. On the bright side, Berryfur had plenty of milk.

Finally, after what seemed like moons to Windfur the gray she-cat drifted off to sleep. She opened her eyes. Once again she was standing at the Fourtrees looking at the three stars in the sky. She wondered what the dream could mean. It was now obvious that it was important. StarClan wouldn't send her the same dream more than once if it wasn't important. The dream suggested that there were dark times coming to the Clans, that much was obvious. The bigger part, the part that Windfur was still trying to understand was the three cats that most certainly the Clan's only hope.

The starry cats were once again ascending towards the ground. Windfur let out a gasp. It should have been obvious! The three cats looked just like Leafkit, Snowkit, and Rainkit. Only grown up! Once again Windfur was left in darkness. "_Children of Wind, Shadow, River, and Thunder shall walk different paths yet, there paws will shape the future of the Clans._" said the voice as the darkness began to fade away. The three cats stood in front of her again. Windfur had a feeling she was about to wake up, she was wrong.

The scene changed. Windfur stood in a clearing apparently alone. She opened her mouth to sent the air. Her heart leaped. One of the scents in the air belonged to Fernheart.

Windfur turned around to see her beloved sister smiling at her. She let out a purr and rushed over to greet her. Fernheart did not return the greeting. Her eyes were clouded with pain and worry. She seemed to be staring at something only she could see.

"Fernheart?" Windfur asked tentatively.

"I am here Windfur." replied Fernheart. "I have brought you here for a reason Windfur, great danger is coming to the three whom you love most. Bring them home before the Hawk takes his final flight or prophecies will go unfulfilled and the forest will face un lifting darkness. Remember, the future is not set in stone."

With that see began to pad away. "Wait!" Windfur called after her "tell me what you mean!"

Fernheart stopped in her tracks. "Hawkfur will becoming to join me soon that is all I can say. Go carefully Windfur."

Fernheart vanished and Windfur awoke with a start.

"_I can't believe I'm in ShadowClan territory again," _thought Windfur as she padded silently though ShadowClan territory unseen and unheard by enemy warriors.

Windfur opened her mouth to scent the air, she was terrified of being caught, but she needed to speck to Hawkfur. She dove for the nearest bush, she had scented a ShadowClan patrol, close to

Windfur waited patently. It was crucial that she needed to speak to Hawkfur. She knew the dream meant that he would die, and when he did the three that she most loved, which were the kits and even the whole forest would be in terrible danger.

The ShadowClan patrol seemed to be approaching rather fast, Windfur prayed they hadn't scented her. She scented the air again. She smelled ShadowClan, stronger this time and mouse. The ShadowClan patrol was made up of four scents by the smell of it. She recognized two of them. One belonging to Hawkfur and the other to the apprentice who had come with him on the day she had given him the kits. _"If I can just get Hawkfur away from the others-"_

"Did you catch that mouse yet Dustpaw?" the voice of Hawkfur calling to his apprentice broke Windfur's chain of thought.

"No, I think it went that way."

Windfur braced herself as the sounds of the ShadowClan cats came closer and closer. Hawkfur was only a few tail-lengths away. She couldn't risk calling out to him, in case the other cats heard her. Windfur's only hope was for Hawkfur to scent her and not one of the other cats.

Dustpaw turned around. _"Oh no! He scented me! Wait! I can get Dustpaw to get Hawkfur for me." _she thought.

"Dustpaw!" Windfur hissed just loud enough for the apprentice to hear.

The tom apprentice pricked his ears and walked nervously over to Windfur.

"You're the WindClan Medicine cat. What are you doing on out territory?" he said

"I'm-, will you get Hawkfur to come and talk to me? It's important." replied Windfur

A look of doubt past over the apprentice's face, but the habit of obeying older cats won and he scampered away.

A few minutes later Hawkfur pushed his way into Windfur's hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed " This better be important. Do you have any idea what could happen to you if Sootpelt or Darkfur caught you?"

"I do Hawkfur." the Medicine Cat began. She took a deep breath, unsure of how the ShadowClan deputy would take the news she had brought. "Last night Fernheart came to me in a dream."

"Go on," Hawkfur prompted

"She told me: great danger is coming to the three you love most. Bring them home before the Hawk takes his final flight or prophecies will go unfulfilled and the forest will face un lifting darkness. Remember, the future is not set in stone. She also told me that you would be joining StarClan soon." Windfur bowed her head afraid of how the deputy would receive his foretold death.

Fear entered the deputy's eyes. "The three that you love most are the kits, aren't they?" he said in no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry Hawkfur. I know you would have taken good care of them."

Hawkfur let out a sigh. "I just thought I would get to see them grow up into the amazing warriors Fernheart always wanted them to be. Rainkit is so like her mother though she looks like mine. I guess I'll see her soon."

Windfur once again felt a stab of pity for the ShadowClan tom. "So you will let me take them back to WindClan?" ventured Windfur causally.

"What else can I do?" sighed Hawkfur "I want my kits to be the best warriors they can be. I will do whatever it takes to protect Fernheart's kits."

Windfur felt amazingly grateful to the tom-cat. Now they had to face the horrible truth: Hawkfur was going to die and when he did his kits would be in terrible danger from StarClan knows what.

"How are we going to get ShadowClan to take them back?" asked Windfur.

"We shall tell them that there was a miscommunication. That you never intended to give ShadowClan the kits for good, just until one of your queens can feed them. If Berryfur has given birth, the plan will work."

"She gave birth yesterday. But Hawkfur, how will you convince ShadowClan to give up the kits?"

"I am ShadowClan's deputy they will support my decision."

"All right then."

Hawkfur lead the way to the ShadowClan camp. Windfur followed matching his pace as if her life depended on it. When they arrived they were greeted by snarls amid in Windfur's direction.

"Hawkfur! Why have you brought the WindClan Medicine Cat into our camp?"

"What is _she _doing here?"

"Intruder!"

"Pretty she-cat!"

"GET OFF OUR TERRTIORY!!"

"QUIET!!!" yelled Hawkfur as he lead me towards Brownstar's den.

The elderly tom sat in his nest with his paws tucked under his chest. He looked up as they entered the den.

"Hawkfur, and Windfur. What brings you here." said the ShadowClan leader.

"Windfur comes with a request Brownstar." said Hawkfur "She wishes that the kits her Clan gave to us be returned to their birth Clan. She says that there was a miscommunication and that they never intended to give us the kits for good, only until one of their queens was fit to be mother to them."

"Yes, that's what this is about" began Windfur with a sudden rush of confidence. "We mean no harm to ShadowClan and are sorry our intentions were misunderstood."

"I understand, but many of my Clan might not see it that way. We must talk to them first." replied Brownstar

Brownstar padded out of the den signaling for them to follow. He leapt on to a smooth boulder and let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the High-Rock for a Clan meeting. You all know that some three days ago WindClan gave us Fernheart's kits after the premature death of their mother. Windfur has come to take them back to WindClan."

Mews of shock broke out among the ShadowClan cats.

"What is the meaning of this Brownstar? WindClan gave them to us the kits will make us stronger! Why should we give them back like a Clan of mouse, like cowards."

"WindClan have no right!"

"SILENCE!," yowled Hawkfur! "Listen to what your leader has to say!"

The clearing fell silent once more.

"Anyway as I was saying, Windfur says that she never intended to give us the kits for good, just until another WindClan queen could raise them. It was only for the kits survival that she gave them to us."

Mews of agreement broke out among the listening cats.

"I think that we should give the kits back," said Hawkfur, his voice ringing loud and clear across the clearing "If we gave them their kits back without a fight then WindClan would be in our dept. Think of what they would owe us! This could benefit all of ShadowClan!"

More mews of agreement rang out though the clearing. However, a look of hatred was plastered across a tom's face.

"Why did we expect them In the first place?" yowled the tom "Everyone knows that Fernheart was half RiverClan! The kits have bad blood in them! ShadowClan must weed out such filth!"

Windfur could have attacked the ShadowClan tom right then and there but she held herself back. She was in an enemy camp and far from being a welcomed guest, attacking one of their warriors would be stupid and suicidal.

"Darkfur! This is not the time to discuss your option of half-clan cats. Those kits had no control over their heritage! Do not blame the kit for the mistakes made many generations before their birth! See me in my den when this is over! As my son and senior warrior I expect better from you!"

They dark warriors nodded, clearly embarrassed and walked swiftly towards the warriors den.

"Now that that's over I have made my decision: we will let the kits return to WindClan.

**Ok that was REALLY long I hope that this time my grammar is up to elementary standards (it stinks to bad to hope for my own grade. Strangely enough I have a 96 in Langue Arts!) REVIEW the review button is LUCKY!!!!! Review and get an Eaglestar plushie!!! **

**Patronus Charm out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Apprentices

**Ok here is chappie 3 sorry it took so long it's been done for like ever, but SOME people never check their email! Oh yea, the main characters come in this chapter!**

6 moons later…

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Smallstar- small ginger she-cat, the youngest of the four

leaders.

**Deputy: **Heatherfur- tabby she cat with eyes the color of heather.

**Medicine Cat: **Littlewhisker- small dusky brown she-cat and Smallstar's sister.

**Apprentice: Chasepaw **

**Warriors: **

Nightclaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

Browntail- brown tabby tom with a white chest. Mate of Heatherfur.

**Apprentice- Runningpaw**

Frostpelt- white tom with blue eyes.

Birdfeather- ginger tom

**Apprentice- Honeypaw**

Blackstripe- black-and-white tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice- Fawnpaw**

Blueflower- gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Browntail. Mother of Fawnpaw and Runningpaw

Mistystream- tabby she-cat

Ashcloud- black she-cat

Silverclaw- Gray tom

Grayfoot- gray tom with white on the tip of his tail

Cloudpelt- black tom with a white chest and tail.

**Apprentices: **

Honeypaw- golden colored tom. The only kit of Heatherfur and Browntail.

Chasepaw- Tabby tom

Fawnpaw- White and brown she-cat

Runningpaw- Black she-cat

**Queens: **

Rosepelt- tabby queen. Mate of Birdfeather. Mother of Chasepaw

Reddawn- red colored queen. Mother of Mistystream, Grayfoot,

Silverclaw and, Ashcloud. Mate of Frostpelt. **Kits- Mudkit, Dapplekit**

Flowerpath- blue gray she-cat with hazel eyes

**Elders: **

Darkwing- black she-cat. Mother of Heatherfur and Nightclaw.

Fawnpelt- tabby she-cat. Blind. Oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Mouseheart- small brown tabby tom. Oldest tom in ThunderClan.

**ShadowClan **

**Leader: **Brownstar- elderly brown tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Hawkfur- Brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Silverwing- silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Very old.

**Apprentice- Mintfur**

**Warriors: **

Sootpelt- black tom

**Apprentice- Blackpaw**

Darkfur- dark tabby tom. Sootpelt's brother.

Kestrelclaw- brown tom with black stripes.

**Apprentice- Seedpaw**

Streamflower- golden she-cat. Mother of Nightstorm, Tanpaw, and

Dustfur. Mate of Sootpelt.

Fogfoot- white tom. Partly blind in one eye.

**Apprentice- Tanpaw **

Nightstorm- long-haired black she-cat

**Apprentice- Sunpaw **

Volefoot- tabby tom

Applefur- dappled she-cat

**Apprentice- Mousepaw **

Thrushflight- ginger she-cat

**Apprentice- Breezepaw**

Dustfur- brown tabby tom

Orangeclaw- ginger tom with some orange flecks.

Larkflight- tortoiseshell she- cat with amber eyes.

Marshfoot- tabby tom

**Apprentices- **

Mintfur- small white she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes.

Tanpaw- long haired tan colored tom

Sunpaw- golden tabby she-cat

Mousepaw- small brown tom with blue eyes.

Blackpaw- black tabby tom.

Seedpaw- small tabby she-cat

Breezepaw- amber colored she-cat.

**Queens: **

Amberfoot- tortoiseshell queen with dashing amber eyes. Mother of Larkflight, Thrushflight, Marshfoot, Blackpaw, and Seedpaw. Mate of Volefoot.

**Kits- Dawnkit**

Molefur- brown she-cat with white ears and paws. Mate of Fogfoot.

Gingerwing- ginger she-cat. Mother of Orangeclaw, Sunpaw, and

Applefur. Mate of Kestrelclaw.

**Kits- Shadekit, Tinykit, Tawnykit**

**Elders: **

Foxclaw- elderly tabby tom.

**RiverClan: **

**Leader: **Minnowstar- gray she-cat with white paws

**Deputy: **Skystream- white she-cat with a tinge

of blue

**Apprentice- Timberpaw **

**Medicine Cat:** Shortstripe**-** brown tom with small stripes

**Apprentice: Cloverpaw **

**Warriors: **

Spottedpelt- silver she-cat with white spots

**Apprentice- Smallpaw**

Nightheart- Black long-haired tom

Flowerpelt- Gray she-cat

Sunstorm- beautiful ginger she-cat

**Apprentice- Amberpaw **

Lightfeather- white she-cat with an orange tint

**Apprentice- Whitepaw **

Smokefur- Big gray tom

**Apprentice- Streampaw **

Moontail- handsome white tom

**Apprentice- Russetpaw**

Shadowclaw- black tom with silver at paws and end of his tail

Icepelt- Small blue colored she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Smallpaw- Ginger tom with white paws

Amberpaw- Gray-white she-cat with silver on the tip of tail

Timberpaw- Brown tom while darker brown stripes

Whitepaw- White she-cat with brown on muzzle

Cloverpaw**- **Ginger she-cat with no tail, attacked as a kit

Russetpaw- russet colored tom

Streampaw- Tawny colored tom

**Queens: **

Hollyflower- Ginger she-cat

**Kits- Skykit, Petalkit, Stonekit**

Flowerpelt- Gray she-cat

Lilyheart- Tabby she-cat with lily mark on belly

**Elders:**

Goldtail; Ginger tom with golden paws and belly

Scarface; Pale tabby tom with scars on his face

**  
**Cloudfur; Gray tom with white spots

Waterpelt blue tom with some white.

**WindClan **

**Leader: **Eaglestar- elderly tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Ravenpelt- sleek black she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice- Snowpaw **

**Medicine Cat: **Windfur- gray she-cat with a white chest and paws.

**Apprentice- Rainpaw **

**Warriors: **

Kestrelwing- tabby tom with fur the color of moor grass.

**Apprentice- Eaglepaw **

Birchpelt- white tom

Oakfall- red colored tom with a very long tail and one white back paw.

**Apprentice- Icepaw **

Whiteheart- black-and-white tom

Brackenclaw- small brown tom with ragged fur.

**Apprentice- Foampaw **

Stormheart- gray tabby tom

**Apprentice- Leafpaw **

Bramblepelt- small long haired tom

Lightcloud- dappled cream and brown she-cat

Lilypelt- long haired tortoiseshell she-cat

Icewind- gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Pinepaw- ginger tom with white forepaws and tail.

Foampaw- blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Eaglepaw- tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes.

Rainpaw- blue-silver she-cat with blue eyes. Snowpaw's sister.

Leafpaw- tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. The sister of Snowpaw and Rainpaw.

**Queens: **

Berryfur- brown queen. The sister of Stormheart and the daughter of Eaglestar. Mother of Pinepaw. Mate of Brackenclaw.

**Kit(s) - Owlkit. **

Dawnflower- gray queen. Mother of Lilypelt, Icewind, and Foampaw. Mate of Birchpelt.

**Elders: **

Mousetail- ginger tom with one eye missing.

Squirrelfur- tabby she-cat. Oldest cat in WindClan

**BEHOLD THE ACTUALL STORY!!!!**

**Chapter 3: The New Apprentices**

Rainkit padded though a marshy stretch of land. She lifted her head to sniff the air. The scents of two unknown cats entered her nostrils. She saw one of the two cats, a brown tom that looked like her sister Leafkit, in a clearing ahead of her though she did not reveal her presences. Rainkit's paws seemed to be frozen, she could not move from her present spot. She did not panic. The other cat, a dark tom, entered the clearing. He wore an expression of unmistakable hatred and anticipation.

"Darkfur!" called the brown tom "What is it you wanted to tell me that can not be said in the ShadowClan camp?"

Rainkit gasped. The scent she smelled was ShadowClan! That meant that the cats before her were from a rival Clan, so why weren't they attacking her?" Then it hit Rainkit; she was dreaming again.

"Hawkfur, Hawkfur" said the dark tom called Darkfur in a rather sinister tone "I have great plans for the forest. Great plans. Plans that do not include you, my unlucky friend"

Hawkfur. The name sounded familiar to Rainkit but she could not quiet put her whisker on it. Then she suddenly remembered Hawkfur was the ShadowClan deputy. She had heard many elders' tales about him. It was rather funny, the elders jabbered on and on about him yet Windfur, who was sort of like the mother Berryfur was supposed to be, changed the subject whenever his name was mentioned. Rainkit suddenly felt a rush of fear for the deputy. Darkfur seemed to have a little more that a simple conversation between clan mates on his mind.

"Darkfur, what is the meaning of this!" cried the deputy as Darkfur stalked closer to him with every second that passed. "If this is about that stupid stone-"

"Ah you really should have figured this out by now Hawkfur. It is time for _me_ to be deputy of this Clan. You are much too soft. I will make ShadowClan great!"

Fear scent was coming off of Hawkfur in waves now, he was tensely aware of the other cat's presence, his eyes following Darkfur were ever he went. Rainkit had realized what was about to happen. She tried to race to Hawkfur's side, but an invisible force held her in place. Darkfur sprang. He landed on top of Hawkfur, who was slashing out wildly with his claws. The two toms were wrestling on the ground now, both desperate to get the upper paw. Rainkit once again tried to help the brown tom, but her efforts were in vain. Both Rainkit and Hawkfur let out scream as Darkfur pined Hawkfur to the ground. The deputy was no match for the dark warrior. Darkfur bite down on Hawkfur's throat, and it was over.

Rainkit tried to run away, but her paws were frozen in place. Darkfur bent down to sniff the dead body, blood still rising from the wound in Hawkfur's throat. He let out a cry of victory be for padding away from the clearing.

A starry cat descended into the clearing and beckoned Rainkit to join her, this time Rainkit's paws moved from beneath her.

"Take the heed of what you have seen, Rainkit. Know were danger must be." said the starry cat, who then began to pad away.

"Wait!" cried Rainkit "Tell me more!"

Once again Rainkit's cries were in vain. The starry cat had gone.

"Wake up Rainkit!" hissed an annoyed Berryfur "You were mewing in your sleep again.

Rainkit opened her eyes to a sun filled nursery. Berryfur was never very sympatric about her nightmares and blamed them all on eating to much fresh kill.

"Why don't you go outside and play with your sisters" said Dawnflower, a pregnant queen "It's such a beautiful day."

Berryfur looked like she wanted to tell Rainkit other wise, but she held her tongue as Dawnflower wouldn't tolerate the way Berryfur treated Rainkit and her siblings. She always favored her own son Owlkit. As far as Rainkit knew there was some sort of rift between her birth mother Fernheart, who had died giving birth to her, and Berryfur that was supposedly the reason Berryfur hated them so much.

"Good idea" Berryfur reluctantly mumbled "Your sisters are already outside"

Rainkit nodded and padded out of the nursery. She figured it was useless to try to talk to Berryfur about her dream. She would never listen anyway. She would try her sisters. Maybe Leafkit would have an answer for her. Snowkit would most likely just tell her to stop worrying about it. She wasn't very understanding of other cat's problems. Outside Leafkit and Snowkit were auguring again.

"I should get to pick the game I'm stronger!" said Snowkit

"Yea well I'm smarter!" retorted Leafkit

"Yea well you picked yesterday!"

"Really? I thought you told me my games were just as bad as Owlkit's."

"Well they are!"

"Yea?"

"Yea!"

"Well I'll-"

"STOP IT!!!" yelled Rainkit "Why do you guys always have to fight? I just wanted to talk to you about a dream I had-"

"I don't really care right now" said Snowkit, still not taking her eyes off of Leafkit "Can't you see I am in the middle of explaining to Leafkit that it's MY turn to pick the game. Tell her Rainkit-"

Leafkit cut her off "That it's MY turn to-"

"NO IT ISN'T!" yelled Snowkit hurling her self at an unsuspecting Leafkit.

"Will you guys cut it out?" said Rainkit. Her sisters weren't listening, they were wrestling on the ground and were completely oblivious to Rainkit's protests. _"Fine! Let Berryfur deal with them"_ thought Rainkit as she padded away. She decided to go see Windfur, the WindClan Medicine Cat. Maybe she would have some answers for her. Windfur was always there for Rainkit when her siblings were to busy fighting. Rainkit loved talking to her. Windfur was kind of like the mother that never was. Windfur also let Rainkit help out with her Medicine Cat duties. Rainkit loved helping other cats and hoped that she could be Windfur's new apprentice when the time came. Windfur always said that Rainkit has the makings of a fine Medicine Cat.

"Windfur?" called Rainkit as she entered the den

"Yes Rainkit, what is it?" replied Windfur

"I was just wondering if I could help you out today, my sisters are being idiots again." replied Rainkit.

"Of course Rainkit, I can always use your help. Now what about your sisters?" said Windfur as she gestured to a pile of herbs she wanted sorted.

"Oh the usual. I wanted to talk to them and they were too busy trying

to tear each other a part for something stupid."

"Hmm" said Windfur, still not looking up from the herbs she was sorting

"You sound upset. What is it you wanted to talk to them about?"

"Nothing it's not important." said Rainkit, suddenly feeling embarrasses that she had been worried about her dream in the first place. "Just a dream I had, probably just ate to much fresh kill, nothing to worry about."

Windfur let out a purr, now looking Rainkit in the eye "I think that you are worried, so it isn't anything to worry about. Remember, dreams are not just dreams to every cat"

"You mean that my dream was important? Like sent from StarClan?"

"Maybe. You know I have known that you have the makings of a good no great Medicine Cat for awhile now, but if this now I think that it is your destiny, you seem to have a rather close connection with StarClan. I remember you telling Snowkit not to eat that fat thrush that would end up giving her stomach problems; you couldn't have told her that if you didn't already know what was to come of that. This is sort of power is very unusual for a kit."

Windfur was right. Rainkit often had prophetic dreams. Once she had dreamed about being chased by a badger and being told that "adventures may lead to unnecessary trouble". The next day Snowkit had suggested that the three kits go exploring with out telling anyone, in the end only she and Leafkit had gone (Rainkit had gotten caught by Windfur, she wasn't a good liar.). The two kits had bumped into a badger and nearly gotten killed. Rainkit had always wanted to be a Medicine Cat, but she had never really assumed that Windfur wanted to take her as an apprentice.

"So you want to hear about my dream then" mumbled Rainkit

"Yes. That is the general idea" replied Windfur, her eyes now showing intensity and worry.

"Ok well you won't like it." I saw these two ShadowClan cats in a clearing and- well the one, he"

"It's ok Rainkit." soothed Windfur "Not all signs our ancestors send us are kind and peaceful"

"Ok. Well this cat called Darkfur told the other cat- he was called um Hawkfur that he had great plans for the forest, plans that didn't include Hawkfur. Then well he sort of murdered him. Then this other cat, a ginger she-cat appeared and told me to "take the heed of what I had seen and know were danger must be".

Windfur's eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. She seemed to be lost in memories. For a moment or to she simple muttered things like "Should have seen this coming" or "got to be more careful around that cat". Finally Windfur's gaze returned to Rainkit, her eyes filled with grief and worry.

"You know that Berryfur is not your real mother, correct?"

"Yes" replied Rainkit very confused "My real mother is Fernheart, your sister."

"I'm guessing that Berryfur forbid you to ask questions about her."

"Yes, Squirrelfur told me that they never got along, and something about Fernheart and you being half-clan."

"Both are true. One of the reasons Berryfur hates you and your sister so much is that Fernheart and I are half RiverClan. You are her child and there for you too have RiverClan blood. Berryfur felt that such kits, kits of half-clan cats were worthless and a disgrace. She felt frustrated that such kits lived while her own kits, pure blooded kits, died."

"But what does that have to do with my dream?" asked Rainkit

"It has everything to do with your dream. I have kept this from you for along time but I sense StarClan want me to tell you this now, Hawkfur ShadowClan's half-clan deputy is your father."

"What?" said Rainkit, clearly shocked

"It's true. StarClan have made it clear that Darkfur is dangerous. They have also made it clear that Hawkfur, as Clan deputy was the only thing standing in between Darkfur and power, with that many will die. Brownstar has no other cat better, or so he thinks in his Clan than Darkfur, his own son, and surely he would make a good deputy. You, are a very gifted cat Rainkit, StarClan chose you for this message for a reason, one you will discover over time." said Windfur, an expression in her eyes that said she knew more than she was letting on.

"But why me," said Rainkit "why tell me this now?"

"Rainkit!" called the all-too familiar voice of Berryfur "Your sisters have been fighting again. It's obvious you have way to much violent energy; you are to take a nap. Now."

"Really Berryfur, these three are going to be apprenticed at dusk, they are getting much too old for your _naps_." said Windfur, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I was just asking Rainkit if she might consider being my apprentice, she is quiet gifted won't you agree, Eaglestar does."

Rainkit's heart leapt. Not only were she and her siblings going to be apprentices she got to be Windfur's. She was going to be a Medicine Cat! It was what she had always wanted. Not even Berryfur's "naps" could bring her down today. She couldn't wait to tell Snowkit and Rainkit!

As for Berryfur, even she wouldn't dare argue with both the leader and Medicine Cat. The look on her face was as if she had just lost Windfur's entire supply of poppy seeds. HA!

As Rainkit entered the nursery she remembered what Windfur had told her. She defiantly knew more than she was telling. If Hawkfur was her father that meant that she had blood from all four clans. There was something fishy about the way Windfur had spoken today. If only she knew why.

_**(Note; the following part of this chapter was written by Snowstorm25 and Patronus Charm) **_

Snowkit gazed at the entrance to the nursery waiting for Berryfur to allow the three sisters to leave the den. It was almost dusk and soon Eaglestar would make them apprentices. Berryfur had _told_ them to take a nap before the ceremony but Snowkit was way to excited to sleep. It wasn't fair, Berryfur's own kit, Owlkit was allowed to go visit the elders. Snowkit and her sisters were almost a whole moon older than him and they still had to take _naps. _Berryfur always spoiled her own kit. She was totally ignorant to his faults, sure Snowkit was a little wild at times but at least she didn't put mouse bile on Dawnflower's fresh kill and blame it on poor Rainkit! Owlkit was so annoying! He got away with everything!

"Are you awake Snowkit?" whispered Leafkit.

"I was never asleep" replied Snowkit

"Figures" said Leafkit "What do you recon Rainkit was so upset about"

It was true, Rainkit had gone to help Windfur again just before Berryfur had caught Snowkit and Leafkit fighting and ordered them to take a nap. She had come back looking like she had seen a ghost, Leafkit had asked her what was wrong, but Rainkit wouldn't say. The only thing she said was that they were going to be made apprentices. That was definitely not the reason Rainkit was upset. Rainkit had been mewing in her sleep for awhile, that might be it. But really, they're just dreams? That couldn't have upset Rainkit…

"Umm, Snowkit! Earth to Snowkit" said Leafkit waving her tail in Snowkit's face "I asked you what you thought was troubling Rainkit"

Snowkit's train of thought was shattered. "I really don't know" she replied gazing at Rainkit, who was twitting and mewing in her sleep.

"No! Leave him alone!" screamed Rainkit, her eyes flashed open and she was panting hard.

Leafkit gave Rainkit an affectionate like on the shoulder. "It's ok" she said gently. Her eyes said that she wanted to know more but she did not pry Rainkit for answers. Leafkit gave Snowkit a warning stare, she knew her sister too well. Snowkit wanted to ask Rainkit about her dream and what she was worried about, a fight with Leafkit would only upset her further.

Leafkit changed the subject as if she didn't trust Snowkit to keep quiet. "So who do you guys think you'll get as mentors?"

"Well I am going to be Windfur's apprentice." said Rainkit looking proud.

"Good for you" said Leafkit "I am sure you will be a great Medicine Cat!"

Snowkit on the other paw wasn't so encouraging. Why exactly her sister would want to spend her days caring for sick cats when she could be hunting or fighting was a complete mystery to Snowkit. But she was nice anyway. "Good for you Rainkit." was all she was able to say because it was such a mystery to her _why_ Rainkit wanted that.

"Well I want Stormheart as my mentor" said Leafkit, now looking extremely excited. "He's the smartest cat in the Clan. I heard from Mousetail that he beat a warrior twice his size using this amazing strategy…"

Snowkit heard no more. Her sister had this annoying habit of ranting on and on about battling by strategy. Leafkit was very smart, smarter than most warriors. She was a fair opponent in battle (they fought _a lot_) she used moves and strategies that confused the heck out of Snowkit. She often won though, Leafkit was the runt of the litter and weighed a lot less than she did, and was easy to pin down as Snowkit was extremely strong for her age. She couldn't understand why Leafkit wanted Stormheart as a mentor though; he always gave Snowkit and Leafkit these really weird looks of hatred.

Snowkit knew instantly who she wanted as her mentor. All her life she had dreamed of one day becoming WindClan leader. It would be wonderful to lead her Clan into battle. Each cat would be strong and obey her without question. She would be so fierce! No cat from any other Clan would dare harm WindClan. If they tried anything WindClan would beat them miserably. No cat would dare break the warrior code with Snowkit in charge! Of course she didn't mention this to my siblings. Rainkit always supported her, she was like that, but Leafkit called her power hungry and they started fighting again. Snowkit wanted Ravenpelt, the Clan deputy to be her mentor. She was one of Eaglestar's most trusted cats in the entire Clan! She was also very strong and surely would be the best possible mentor for her.

However, Snowkit didn't get to announce this to her sisters. Berryfur walked into the den, her face bearing a smug expression.

"I told you to take a nap!" she screeched "Never mind though. It's almost dusk; Eaglestar is going to make you into apprentices. If it were me I would make you three trouble makers wait another moon so consider yourself lucky!"

Snowkit bristled. How dare she call them trouble makers! Ok maybe she had a right to call Snowkit a troublemaker. She had sneaked off several times during her kithood, but Rainkit and Leafkit had never really done anything! Snowkit held her tongue though. She wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize her chance to be an apprentice.

The three sisters padded into the clearing just in time to hear Eaglestar call the Clan together, Snowkit was having a tough time keeping still, she was extremely excited.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Eaglestar yowled. "Today we meet to perform one of my favorite duties as a leader. Snowkit, Rainkit, and Leafkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready for their apprentice names. Come forward you three."

The sisters padded towards the Tallrock. Snowkit was literally bouncing with excitement. This was it! She couldn't help noticing Eaglestar's expression. His eyes shown with pride, that was normal Berryfur was his daughter so he must be proud of her adopted kits. Yet, another emotion clouded his eyes; grief. However, Snowkit had no time to ponder on that thought.

"Snowkit, until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw."

She was quivering with excitement, and she couldn't help saying her new name under her breath afterwards.

"Ravenpelt, you had a fine mentor in Mousetail. You are one of my most trusted warriors and I hope you pass on all of these qualities to your new apprentice."

"_Yes!" _Snowpaw thought. She bounded forward to touch noses with Ravenpelt, but she hit Ravenpelt's nose a little harder than she had meant to. The two banged noses very painfully. Snowpaw whispered an apology to Ravenpelt, but Ravenpelt's whiskers only twitched in amusement.

"Leafkit, until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Leafpaw."

Leafpaw's eyes shown with pride. She didn't fidget like Snowpaw had done. She stood still her head held high, as if she was already trying to show her mentor what a great apprentice she could be.

"Stormheart, you are an intelligent and noble warrior. I hope you pass on all these qualities to Leafpaw."

Leafpaw and Stormheart gentle tough noses. Stormheart had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Now, Rainkit has chosen a special place within our Clan" continued Eaglestar "Rainkit is going to be your next Medicine Cat."

Mews of shock rose from the WindClan cats gathered below.

"What is the meaning of this Eaglestar!?" called one cat.

"Rainkit has RiverClan blood! We want a loyal cat as our Medicine Cat!"

Snowkit growled and was ready to spring at any other cat who dared question her sister's loyalty. Ravenpelt nudged Snowpaw gently "Now is not the time to attack your Clan mates. They will learn over time."

Rainkit and Windfur glared at the protesting cats, but it was Eaglestar who finally spoke up. "StarClan have shown Windfur and me that Rainkit is the right Medicine Cat for WindClan. She has great talent and has already formed a close connection with StarClan."

That seemed to be enough for most cats. The questioning murmuring stopped and they simply stared at Rainkit with looks of respect in their eyes.

"Now Rainkit" Eaglestar continued "Is it your wish to carry out the duties of a Medicine Cat, to heal all cats equally and to never take a mate or carry kits?."

"It is" replied Rainkit, her eyes filled with wisdom and determination.

"Then from this day forward, until you have earned your true Medicine Cat name you shall be known as Rainpaw, I trust that Windfur will teach you everything you need to know."

Windfur and Rainkit toughed noses, each looked as determine as the other.

"Snowpaw! Leafpaw! Rainpaw!" chanted the Clan.

When the chanting died down, Ravenpelt started to pad away from the Tallrock, flicking her tail for Snowpaw and Leafpaw to follow. Rainpaw followed Windfur to the Medicine Cat den, to her new life apart from theirs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! Once again I am sorry for not updateing in so long, but my co. authors and I have been having issues with our editing skills. Chapter four is DONE (hey I had to do something while Snowstorm25 was being slow) so expect it Friday or Sateday, Tuesday at the latest. **

**Patronus Out! (and as for you miss-I-know-everything Mistheart13 saying Patronus Out IS NOT STUPID!!!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Hi peoples! Once again, I hope that our grammar meets your standards (that would be a first), We wanted to clear a few things up. 1, I (that would be Patronus Charm) am writing the bits in Rainpaw's pov, Leafdrop is writing Leafpaw's, and Snowstorm25 is doing Snowpaw. Because we work together on this story we might sometimes take a awhile to update because of disagreements (over plot line) and lack of email commutation. Finally, we only do allegiances when there is a decant amount of changes in them, so don't expect them ever chappie. Anyway enjoy, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW OR CHUMLY THE DOG SHALL EAT YOU!!**

**Chapter 4: Training**

Rainpaw screamed. She was dreaming again, before her stood Darkfur, the cat who now haunted her nightmares. His paws were bloody, and on his face a look of menace and triumph. Below him was the mangled body of another cat, a cat who only yesterday had been reveled as the cat who had fathered Rainpaw and her sisters. All Rainpaw knew was that Darkfur was extremely dangerous to the forest. If her dream was right and Darkfur had really killed Hawkfur, Darkfur would get his shot at power. That wasn't good.

"Take heed of what you have seen. Know were danger must be." said the soft voice of a StarClan cat.

Rainpaw opened her eyes. At first she was confused. Were are Snowpaw and Leafpaw? Then it all came back to her; yesterday the sisters had received their apprentice names. Rainpaw had been apprenticed to Windfur, the Medicine cat, so she slept in the Medicine Den now. Snowpaw and Leafpaw were in the apprentice den. Rainpaw pushed away the feeling of loneliness that had entered her belly and sat up.

"Ah, good your awake ." said Windfur "It's just about dawn, if you want you can take a rabbit and share it with your sisters. Don't be to long though, we have training to do."

"Thanks." replied Rainpaw. She nodded to Windfur and stepped out of the den.

_**(The following part of this chapter was written by Leafdrop with help from Patronus Charm) **_

Whoosh! Whoosh! Leafpaw's amber eyes tried to squeeze shut once more. _"Why do I always hear the wind louder than others? The other kits always make fun of me, even when Snowkit helps me. But now we're apprentices, so I'll show them!" _She gave up trying to sleep and slowly opened her eyes. The brightness of the dawning sun reached her eyes through the den She were sleeping in. The apprentice's den was bigger than the queen's den, Leafpaw noticed as she slowly walked around. She saw that Snowpaw , her sister, was still sound asleep It felt weird not having Rainpaw beside her. But she was a medicine cat apprentice now, so she slept in the medicine den with her mentor Windfur. Leafpaw walked out of the den and saw the lush land around me. She'd always admired the WindClan territory; hearing the wind, seeing the bright sun, and smelling the scents around her. For some reason, she has always had these abilities: to hear, smell, see, taste, and feel better than others, but Leafpaw never knew why. She rushed back into the den as everyone started waking up. She gave Snowpaw a small jab in the neck. Snowpaw opened her eyes and let out a small groan, but she knew that this was one battle she was not going to win. Snowpaw reluctantly got out of her nest and followed Leafpaw to the entrance of the den. Snowpaw and Leafpaw walked outside the den to find Rainpaw waiting for them, with a large rabbit in her jaws.

"Snowpaw, Rainpaw, aren't you guys so excited?" Leafpaw asked.

"Of course," they chorused.

"I'm goanna do my best! I'll show my mentor how smart I am," Leafpaw said.

"You'll show him, you've always been the smartest when we were kits," Rainpaw replied.

"I'm goanna show my mentor how strong I am," Snowpaw said, "After all strength is always admired."

"Not as much as smarts!" Leafpaw retorted.

"No way I could beat you in five seconds!" Snowpaw argued.

"You can't even hit me, I'd predict your every move!" She retorted, now getting angry.

"Yea well when I _do _hit you, you're goanna be spending a lot more time with Rainpaw and Windfur!"

"Oh yea!"

"Yea!"

"Well, I'll take you on any day, any time!"

"Fine then we'll see who's better!"

"No not again," Rainpaw sighed, "Please stop fighting,"

Snowpaw pretended not to have heard Rainpaw and launched her self at Leafpaw. Leafpaw saw her coming and dodged it easily. Snowpaw landed on the hard ground, winded. This however, didn't stop her. Snowpaw sprang at Leafpaw again. This time Leafpaw was not fast enough.

"Stop!" Rainpaw yelled, thrusting herself between the two battling she-cats, "Why do you guys always have to fight! Can't you go one day with out attacking each other!"

Leafpaw and Snowpaw backed away from each other, seeing hurt and distress in Rainpaw's eyes.

"Fine," Snowpaw and Leafpaw huffed, still glaring at each other.

Now the camp was filled with life compared to earlier. Leafpaw was finally an apprentice and so were her sisters. Leafpaw took one last bite of food, a delicious rabbit, and was ready and alert for outside the camp. One by one, the apprentices were being taken away for training. Now only Leafpaw, Snowpaw, and Rainpaw were left outside the den. Suddenly, Stormheart Leafpaw's mentor arrived. She bounded towards him with her head held high. Stormheart was an experienced warrior who was known as one of the most intelligent toms. His black coat gleamed into the sun as well as his golden eyes.

"Leafpaw," Stormheart said.

"Coming," she softly replied.

Where had all her bravery gone? Leafpaw felt so scared now, so self conscious.

"Good Luck," Snowpaw and Rainpaw whispered. Rainpaw bounded off towards the medicine den, Snowpaw turned around and went back to sleep in the apprentice den.

Leafpaw gave a slight nod as a slowly walked towards Stormheart. _"What if I fail? What if I'm bad at hunting? What if I'm not as smart as Rainpaw said? What if strength is really needed like Snowpaw said?" _Thoughts like this rushed through Leafpaw's head as she walked behind Stormheart. That's when a the soft scent that she knew came to her. Leafpaw looked up and saw Windfur looking at her smiling softly. She had a look of pride on her face, the same look every queen wore when her kits finally received their apprentice names. Leafpaw realized that even though she was scared, she will always have always have family to back her up. Good luck was what Rainpaw and Snowpaw said. she straightened her back and walked with more poise. Leafpaw smiled and looked up at Stormheart. His eyes showed no emotion, this stoic tom was the smartest of the WindClan cats.

"Leafpaw," Stormheart called.

She snapped into attention.

"Yes," she muttered.

"We will begin your training by showing you the grounds and then I will teach you how to hunt," Stormheart said.

"Yes Stormheart," Leafpaw replied as she began to follow Stormheart out of camp.

_**(The following part of this chapter was written by Snowstorm25 with some help from Patronus Charm.) **_

"Snowpaw, Snowpaw, wake up Snowpaw" Ravenpelt whispered

"What is it? What's wrong? Ill fight if you want me to!", said Snowpaw snapping awake.

"No, no, Snowpaw, nothing's the matter, it's just your first day of training. We're going to see where the boundaries of our territory are" explained Ravenpelt.

"Ok!" said Snowpaw excitedly. "Who's going with us on patrol?" Snowpaw said, wondering what other apprentices she would get to meet.

"Uh, one other apprentice is coming, Eaglepaw, Kestrelwing's apprentice" Said Ravenpelt.

"Ok" Snowpaw said

The two she-cats began to look for the other members of the patrol.

"That's Eaglepaw" said Ravenpelt, flicking her tail in the direction of a tabby tom with bright amber eyes. "I'll go find Kestrelwing, you go introduce yourself."

As Snowpaw walked over to Eaglepaw she felt a tingle go up her spine. Snowpaw couldn't help wondering why. She had to admit, Eaglepaw was kind of good looking…

Eaglepaw glanced in Snowpaw's direction, did a double-take, and then he walked up and said, "Hi you must be one of the new apprentices"

"_Ok, he talked to me just say hi" _thought Snowpaw _"It's ok I can do it. He's just another tom."_

"My Snowpaw name is hi," said Snowpaw stupidly, her eyes fixed on Eaglepaw's.

"Excuse me?" said Eaglepaw

'_Great that went well' _thought Snowpaw taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, I meant my name is Snowpaw."

"Mine's Eaglepaw, shouldn't we go and fined our mentors so we can go on patrol?"

"Yea good idea."

The two apprentices found Kestrelwing and Ravenpelt over by the fresh-kill pile devouring a sparrow.

"While we're here, I'm going to get a mouse to eat," said Snowpaw.

"Want to share a rabbit instead?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Sure, whatever," Snowpaw said, too embarrassed to turn down his offer.

"When your all done, meet me by the entrance to camp so we can go on patrol," said Ravenpelt getting up from her spot next to Kestrelwing.

"Ok," mumbled Eaglepaw and Snowpaw though a mouth full of rabbit.

When they were done, the apprentices got up and followed their mentors out of camp.

They went all over the territory, Snowpaw saw the borders with ThunderClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan and she also chanced a loner out of WindClan territory. Now Snowpaw was getting a little tiered.

"Want to go hunting? "Ravenpelt asked, "Eaglepaw can come with us if he wants to, Kestrelwing has to take out another patrol."

At the mention of Eaglepaw, Snowpaw's face suddenly brighten up, Ravenpelt gave a muffled chuckle and went off to collect Eaglepaw.

A few minutes later the hunting patrol was racing across the open moor after a very fat rabbit.

"This ones yours Snowpaw!" called Ravenpelt slowing down.

_My first rabbit_ Snowpaw thought. _This is going to be easy!_ Snowpaw forced herself to go faster and faster after rabbit. She leaped, but she was a little late and she missed. The white apprentice took of again. She caught up to the rabbit and pined it down, then it was all over for the rabbit. Snowpaw took it back to Ravenpelt and Eaglepaw, who both praised he on how quick her first catch was. Inside Snowpaw glowed with pride at her mentor's and Eaglepaw's praise.

"Well done Snowpaw! That was the fastest any of my apprentices has ever caught a rabbit!" said Ravenpelt, her eyes glowing with pride.

"Yes! Well done!" said Eaglepaw, and Snowpaw blushed, she could tell he meant it.

After a little more hunting, and another superb catch by Snowpaw, the WindClan cats went back to camp to get some rest.

_**(The following part of this chapter was written by Leafdrop with a tiny bit of help from the awesome and amazingly talented Patronus Charm) **_

The two cats ran towards the open moor. Paw by paw, we ran so fast that the moor seemed like a blur. Why did we have to go so fast? Leafpaw didn't understand. She glanced up at Stormheart and saw his arrogant eyes. _"Was he trying to lose me with this speed?", _Leafpaw thought. _"Why?"_

"So I understand that you are pretty smart for your age," Stormheart said.

"I'm okay, I guess," Leafpaw replied.

"_That's it! That's why! The reason held hate for me was not because how different I was. It was of my intelligence, my brains. he didn't want a rival of who was the smartest."_ Thought Leafpaw. Anger boiled deep inside her, she could not believe how her mentor was so...so... stupid! Shouldn't he be happy to be smart! She no longer held respect for Stormheart, but a deep dislike burned inside her. _"I will become smart, smarter than him, smart enough for the whole clan to recognize me. Stormheart can't even stop me", _Leafpaw vowed silently.They stopped by many places, so many her paws started to ache. When they were done, the two cats stopped to take a sip of water. Leafpaw stared into his eyes. She saw that he thought she was a nuisance.

"Let's begin hunting," he said with malice.

"Yes," she said angrily .

Leafpaw didn't think he noticed her anger too much, she didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. Leafpaw heard steps behind her. She tried to alert her mentor, but her only told her to stuff it. Behind the pair was small, but delicious looking rabbit. The rabbit looked as if he did not notice there presence yet. Stormheart though, filled with anger from earlier still had to teach her to hunt properly.

" While hunting crouch low and try to make your steps light as possible, "Stormheart said, "And when the animal least expects it, jump on it."

Unfortunately Stormheart had not notice that he had stepped too hard in one spot. However the rabbit did notice that. As soon as the rabbit heard it, it jumped away. Stormheart jumped and land on the hard ground. Leafpaw was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. Stormheart laid there groaning.

"I'm sorry Stormheart, but if you were more careful on your steps you would have gotten that rabbit," Leafpaw said,.

Stormheart jumped up from the floor his anger revived.

"Fine then Leafpaw, if you know so much demonstrate for me," Stormheart replied with deep hatred.

Stormheart's hatred for Leafpaw multiplied 10 times and was trying to make fun of her for it.

"Fine," she replied, head held high.

Leafpaw listened quietly and had heard the soft steps of a rabbit, once again Stormheart was looking the wrong way. She silently followed and stalked the rabbit. She could sense the rabbit's calmness so she had not yet been detected. Stormheart had finally caught wind of the rabbit and watched Leafpaw with interest. Leafpaw slowly walked towards the rabbit, making sure not to make too much noise. Unfortunately that was the first thing on Stormheart's mind as he let out a small purr. The rabbit's ears perked up, it had heard him. Leafpaw sprang. She was too quick for the rabbit. With one sharp bite the rabbit lay dead in her jaws. Leafpaw felt so proud, it was her first fresh prey. Leafpaw gazed at Stormheart, searching for pride in his eyes. She only saw jealousy and hatred. Since sense she had showed him up, his anger for her had grown 100 times. Leafpaw grabbed the fresh kill in her mouth and walked back to camp.

_**(The following part of this chapter was written by your truly Patronus Charm) **_

It was nearly dusk and Rainpaw and Windfur were sorting herbs in the Medicine Den after a long day out in the forest.

"Now Rainpaw," said Windfur "Can you tell me what this herb is?"

Rainpaw sniffed the herb her mentor was pointing to she thought for a moment then raised her head.

"Marigold," said Rainpaw

"Excellent Rainpaw it is. You have caught on very quickly! I am proud of you!"

Rainpaw let out a purr, her blue eyes glowed with pride for a few seconds, but then a look of worry and uncertainty returned to her eyes. She seemed to be staring at something only she could see. _'I wonder if StarClan chose the wrong cat to receive their message. If I was a real medicine cat I would have saved Hawkfur already. Some Medicine Cat I am. I haven't even been able to tell anybody except Windfur! I'm not even pure WindClan!' _she thought

Windfur gave Rainpaw a gentle lick on the ear. "Your still worried about your dreams aren't you Rainpaw," said Windfur

"Yes," said Rainpaw, "It's not just that. You told me that StarClan gave me my dream for a reason. I can't help wondering if they chose the wrong cat. I mean I have no pure Clan blood in me, me own Clan doesn't even want me as their Medicine Cat, and they don't know the half of it!"

Windfur's eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever say that! Do not doubt yourself just because of your heritage! I have complete faith in you. You are a very talented young cat, I have never met a cat who learned her herbs faster than you! It's only your first day of training and you can already identify most major herbs and remedies. Don't let anybody tell you any differently! One day those cats will be looking to you for help. Once you have proved yourself no cat will ever doubt you."

"And how do you know," muttered Rainpaw dryly.

"That's how it went for me. WindClan didn't trust me at first, they thought I might turn traitor even though I had never met my RiverClan father. However, after I grew up and they began to see were my loyalties lie, most cats grew to trust me. Some still hold grudges but they have learned to keep their big mouths shut or have a thorn in their pad for eternity."

It didn't occur to Rainpaw that Windfur might have had trouble being accepected as a Medicine Cat. She was half RiverClan so it should have been obvious to her!

"Now about that dream of yours," said Windfur, "I understand you are worried but you needn't spend all your time worrying! It's a full moon tomorrow and the quarter moon shortly after that, so we will be going to the Highstones, StarClan will most likely have sent a clearer sign bye then."

Rainpaw sighed. "Thanks Windfur. Do you think I should tell my sisters about it? I mean Hawkfur being our father?"

"Hmm," Windfur thought for a moment and then raised her head, "I believe you have a right to tell them about it, but you should wait until you think they are ready, until _you_ are ready."

"Thank you Windfur," said Rainpaw dipping her head.

"Oh one more thing Rainpaw. You sisters should be back bye now, if you want you can go and see if they are hungry. I am sure you three have much to discuss."

Rainpaw nodded and hustled out of the den.

_**(The following part of this chappie was written by Leafdrop)**_

When Leafpaw and Stormheart reached camp, Leafpaw laid her fresh kill on the pile. She was filled with pride as she headed towards the apprentice's den. Snowpaw and Rainpaw were sharing toughs outside the den as Leafpaw sat down beside them. A thousand things raced though Leafpaw's mind. _"My mentor was a total jerk! How can I enjoy my apprenticeship if my mentor trying to make me a bad hunter." _Leafpaw thought to herself.

'Is something wrong Leafpaw," Rainpaw asked.

"My mentor, that's what's wrong!" she replied.

"I thought you'd be happy to have the smartest cat in our clan to be your mentor," Snowpaw said.

"I would if he wasn't such a jerk," Leafpaw replied.

"What happened?" Rainpaw asked.

Leafpaw described how her day went from good to worse and how her mentor is a jerk.

"And that's how my day went," she murmured.

"That's horrible," Rainpaw said.

"Let's go beat him up," Snowpaw said.

"No, I'll beat him," I said confidently, "I'll become the smartest in the clan and show him."

"You can do it," Rainpaw said encouragingly.

"I still think that strength is better," Snowpaw said.

"That's not true, I caught a rabbit due to my intelligence." Leafpaw said.

"what did it Ravenpelt hold it down while you killed it!", Snowpaw retorted.

Leafpaw let out a growl and prepared to spring.

"STOP FIGHTING, "Rainpaw yelled.

"Yes, Rainpaw," they mumbled.

"Rainpaw!" called Windfur from a crossed the clearing. "You need sleep! Training starts early tomorrow!"

"I better go", said Rainpaw. "See you in the mourning!"

"Good night Rainpaw", said Leafpaw sleepily.

Snowpaw gave Rainpaw's ear a quick lick and turned into the apprentice den. Leafpaw followed. She curled up in her nest and was asleep with in seconds.

**Hey I went a whole chappie with out killing anyone! that's got to be a first! Next chappie I am introducing some of the characters named after you peoples! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! OR CHUMLY WILL EAT YOU ON TOAST!! YOU GET A SNOWPAW PLUSIE!! **

**Patronus Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth, visions and Eaglepaw

HI!! Back with an update! I won't keep you from reading; I will cut my rambling short this time.

Special thanks to my new beta Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen, she did an awesome job!

**Chapter 5: Truth, Visions…and Eaglepaw **

**Leafpaw POV**

Leafpaw's nose scented the sweet aroma of fresh-kill. She could almost taste the rabbit in her mouth; it was right in front of her. Leafpaw jumped and went towards the rabbit.

Bam!

"Ouch! What was that for, Leafpaw?" Snowpaw screeched. "I brought you fresh-kill, waiting for you to wake up, and this is how you treat me?"

Leafpaw had collided with Snowpaw; now, both were lying on the ground with a pained expression. I guess I overslept. Strange...I never oversleep. It must be from all that pent-up anger towards Stormheart.

"Hello! Hello! Earth to Leafpaw; are you there?" Snowpaw mewed.

"Sorry. I'm out of it today," Leafpaw replied.

"It's okay. With all that stuff yesterday, I understand," Snowpaw said. "Well, anyway, I'll be outside with Rainpaw, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there soon," Leafpaw mewed.

Leafpaw took a deep breath as Snowpaw walked out of the den. Okay, Leafpaw! Get a grip! You can't get down just from stupid Stormheart. Now, let's go see Rainpaw and Snowpaw.

Leafpaw shakily stood up, took the piece of fresh-kill that Snowpaw had given her earlier, and walked out of the den in the same direction Snowpaw just headed. Leafpaw saw her two sisters there munching on their pieces of fresh-kill.

"Hi," said Snowpaw and Rainpaw, their mouths full of food.

"Hi," Leafpaw mewed in response.

Leafpaw's stomach grumbled making her realize how hungry she really was. She laid down next to her two sisters, putting down her food and started to slowly munch on it. When her hunger had finally died down, she heaved a content sigh. How troublesome; I have to listen to that idiotic mentor. How can he even be a warrior with those things in mind? He should be focusing on how he should train an apprentice, not how smart or superior he wants to be.

Snowpaw let out a hiss. "He's here, and I can always beat him up if you want."

Leafpaw looked into the eyes of the cocky face of her mentor. "It's fine; I'll deal with him," Leafpaw hissed back.

Stormheart growled, "Leafpaw, come with me!"

Leafpaw shot a pained expression at her two sisters as they sympathized with her. After all, it's not every day that one meets an annoying, cocky, pain-in-the-butt cat. Leafpaw slowly padded next to her mentor as they headed toward the moors. What're we goanna do today? Let's take a look at our choices: give me hateful stares and not teach, or be egotistical and not teach. Ding, ding, ding! I think we have a winner: both!

**Snowpaw POV**

Snowpaw watched as her sister was led away by her mentor. She narrowed her eyes. It was so unfair! Leafpaw never did anything wrong and, yet; she had gotten stuck with Stormheart for a mentor. For some reason, Stormheart was really mean to Leafpaw. Ugh! Leafpaw wouldn't even let her beat him up!

"Hey, Snowpaw!" said a tabby apprentice.

"Hi?" said Snowpaw, trying to figure out if she knew the apprentice. "Umm, who are you?"

"Name's Foampaw. I'm supposed to find Rainpaw. Windfur wants her in her den. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I'm Rainpaw," said Rainpaw from behind Snowpaw. "I'm coming."

"Bye, Rainpaw!" called Snowpaw as her sister scampered off.

Snowpaw considered going back to sleep; after all, her mentor was the deputy, and had to attend to other duties before they could go training. The white she-cat got up and began to walk back to the apprentices' den. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Just a few tail-lengths away stood Eaglepaw.

Get a grip, Snowpaw! Thought Snowpaw, trying hard not to stare. Snowpaw, he's just another tom. Go say hi! Okay, so he's cute and funny, and nice...and good looking and...Did I mention cute...?"

"Hey, Snowpaw!" Snowpaw was brought back to earth by the sound of the handsome tom's voice. She had hardly noticed him walking up to her. "Ravenpelt said we could train together again. We're gonna do battle training."

"That sounds great," replied Snowpaw. "When are we leaving?"

"Now," said Ravenpelt as she appeared from behind Eaglepaw.

"Okay," replied Snowpaw.

**Rainpaw POV**

Rainpaw's nose twitched as she walked into the medicine den. It smelled strongly of herbs and berries. Though she now slept there, the harsh tang was hard to get used to after sleeping in the milk-scented nursery.

"Ah, Rainpaw, you're here," said Windfur, looking up from the pile of herbs she was sorting.

"What are we doing today?" Rainpaw asked, cocking her head to one side in curiosity.

"When I finish sorting these, I am going to show you some of the best herb-gathering places in the territory," said Windfur.

Rainpaw sighed and went over to help her mentor. She had been hoping that Windfur would have decided to take her to the Moonstone. Last night, for the third night in a row, she had dreamed the terrifying dream of Hawkfur's murder. Each time, she had been powerless to stop it.

"Something wrong, Rainpaw?" said Windfur in an almost motherly tone.

"No," she sighed. "I was just hoping you would take me to the Moonstone."

"You had your dream again, didn't you?" said Windfur, her expression growing much more serious.

"Yes," mumbled Rainpaw, not meeting her mentor's eyes. "I just think that there's a meaning in the dream I haven't discovered yet. I don't want Hawkfur to die if I can do something about it."

Windfur's expression softened again. "I know, Rainpaw, but, you see, even if it were necessary to take you to the Moonstone today, I couldn't. Tonight's the full moon; there's a Gathering tonight. Please try to remember, Rainpaw: StarClan don't make things obvious. Only time will tell the outcome of your dream. It is our duty to heed the warnings StarClan give us, not to meddle with fate."

"Yes, Windfur," said Rainpaw, still not totally convinced. "Did you say there is a Gathering tonight?"

"I did," said Windfur, her eyes sparkling. "You want to go?"

"Yes."

Windfur purred lovingly at the silver-blue apprentice. "I know you do, but, in the end, I don't get to pick; Eaglestar does. Remember, you were only apprenticed two dawns ago. Don't be surprised if you aren't picked. But, I must say, I do want you to meet the other medicine cats..."

"So can you ask Eaglestar?" interrupted Rainpaw, who was suddenly extremely excited. Meeting cats from other Clans! What could be more exciting? She had always wanted to know what it was like to live in another Clan. Rainpaw suddenly remembered her dreams. If she was allowed to go, Hawkfur would certainly be there; after all, he was ShadowClan deputy and held a very important position within the Clans. It was possible that Rainpaw could warn him about the threat that was Darkfur. Maybe she could save more than one innocent life; StarClan had made it clear that Hawkfur wasn't the only one in danger from Darkfur. Rainpaw could make herself worried, though; the thought of her first Gathering was way too exciting.

"We'll see," said Windfur in a purr, her eyes twinkling. "You are a fine apprentice. You have come such a long way in a very short time. But I won't have you at that Gathering if you can't concentrate on your tasks today. Now, come along; we have work to do. Herbs don't collect themselves, you know."

With that, the gray medicine cat walked out of the den, beckoning with her tail for Rainpaw to follow.

**Leafpaw POV**

Leafpaw looked up. They had finally had reached their destination. The western moors spread out around her. They were far enough that it was used for spars, but close enough that there were other warriors and apprentices nearby. Leafpaw scurried quickly by, she had already sensed many, many other warriors with their apprentices nearby that just happen to be able to see what they were goanna do. She scented Berryfur and Owlkit nearby as well as some apprentices.

"I'm going to test your strength, come at me with intent to kill or you'll never get by me," Stormheart growled.

Leafpaw tried not to smirk, 'well that's no problem. I would've wanted to attack you with the intent to kill wither way. Hmm, straight out attacks were never my specialty, they were Snowpaw's. I'll just have to think as I go.' She thought.

Leafpaw swayed back and forth to distract Stormheart's eyes as she charged faster and faster. Leafpaw had thought this a fair fight, but she was wrong. Stormheart was the smartest cat in the clan. If she wasn't so intent on beating Mr. I-am-so-smart she would have noticed Owlkit's out stretched paw. Before she could stop herself, Leafpaw landed on the ground with a crash. She glared as Owlkit scampered away, and Berryfur stared at her as if it was her own clumsiness, not Owlkit's interference that had made her fall.

The many other cats around snickered and laughed at poor Leafpaw's predicament. Stormheart in false kindness try to help Leafpaw get to her feet. Leafpaw jumped back and saw everyone's laughing faces and ran as far as her paws could take her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she didn't let them. She ran far, far away so that no one could give her that look.

No one saw the happiness and amusement from Stormheart's eyes and he falsely padded away towards Leafpaw to help. Everyone thought Stormheart was going to help Leafpaw; no one saw what was really going in his mind at that time.

At that time Leafpaw was in a small area far from where she ran. She came here to be alone; she had no idea where she was.

"Ha, weak just like your father," Stormheart mocked.

"You-you know who my father is?" Leafpaw asked timidly, tears still threatening to fall from her amber-brown eyes.

"Of course!" Stormheart smirked, "But obviously you're too young to know."

Leafpaw stood there in shock. Why, WHY had no one told her? Wasn't she mature enough to know?!

"Yes, your father. He was the ShadowClan deputy, or should I say ex-deputy. He died, unfortunately!" Stormheart said with an evil grin. "Yes, he was Hawkfur. You know, Leafpaw, you look exactly like your father. And I hate you for that. You and your two stupid sis-"

"DON'T CALL THEM STUPID, YOU, YOU CRUEL MONSTER!" Leafpaw screamed. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT MY SISTERS AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH, THE RIDUCULE. I BET MY FATHER WAS TEN TIMES, NO ONE HUNDRED TIMES THE WARRIOR YOU ARE."

Rage boiled within Leafpaw. How dare he insult my sisters, me, and my father! Even if I've never met my father, he must've been a great warrior.

"You know, I'm proud to look like my father. Because now I know that you feel pain whenever you look at my face," Leafpaw proudly stated.

Stormheart grunted angrily. "Hmm, whatever. Good luck getting back to camp, my dear apprentice."

The tom speed off without another word, leaving Leafpaw out on the moors alone to wallow in her misery, without any hope of getting home.

**Snowpaw POV**

Once the group of WindClan cats got to the training hollow, Ravenpelt lectured Snowpaw and Eaglepaw a bit about how to hunt rabbits and other animals. Snowpaw was having quite a time paying attention; she was abnormally aware of every movement Eaglepaw made. Every time he so much glanced in her direction she couldn't help feeling a shiver of excitement pulse though her veins. To top that all off, tonight was a full moon and there would be a gathering. Snowpaw hoped she would be chosen to go. The white she-cat was brought back to earth with a jolt as Ravenpelt said, "Now let's practice some battle moves. Snowpaw, defend yourself!"

Ravenpelt leapt toward Snowpaw without any further warning. Snowpaw dodged to the left, and as Ravenpelt landed on the ground and spun around, the apprentice jumped on her back. Ravenpelt tried to fling her off, but Snowpaw dug her paws into her mentor's side and flipped her over, pinning her down successfully. However, Ravenpelt had the advantage in size and flung Snowpaw off easily.

Before the deputy could launch another attack, Snowpaw was on her feet. The white apprentice charged at Ravenpelt with alarming speed, hitting the bigger cat with great force, sending them both flying. Eaglepaw stared wide-eyed at the pair of she-cats, who were now wrestling on the ground. Ravenpelt yowled loudly, causing Snowpaw to back off.

"Hey!" hissed Snowpaw angrily, "what gives?"

"What gives is that was your first test, and you passed with flying colors!" Ravenpelt exclaimed, "No apprentice that I have ever trained has ever defeated me on their first try! Well done."

Wow, had she really just beaten her own mentor on her first try? Snowpaw had always been a strong fighter, but all she had ever done before was considered play fighting, though Leafpaw had felt her claws more than once.

Snowpaw glowed with even more pride when Eaglepaw said, "Great job Snowpaw! I could learn a lot from you!"

"Thanks," she said, nodding to both of them slyly, staring a little too long at Eaglepaw.

**Rainpaw POV**

Rainpaw trailed happily behind her mentor. It was almost sunhigh and the pair was out collecting herbs. It was Rainpaw's first official tour of WindClan's lands (though her and her sisters had snuck out as kits). Rainpaw lifted her head in excitement; she loved being out of camp. It seemed like the whole world was welcoming the young apprentice. Windfur had already shown her the best places to find yarrow, fever-few, marigold, and juniper berries and shown her many important land marks in WindClan territory such as the old badger set and the Training Hollow. Rainpaw felt relieved; it was bliss to follow her mentor around her Clan's territory, learning all she could about the ways of the medicine cat and the warrior. It gave her something to concentrate on that wasn't her terrifying dream. The two cats came to a stop and Windfur turned her head to the young apprentice.

"Use your nose Rainpaw, tell me what you can smell," said Windfur.

Rainpaw opened her mouth and took a deep breath. The scents of the moorland and the forest beyond filled her nose and mouth.

"I smell rabbit, you, me, some sort of bird, and cat scent that isn't WindClan or ShadowClan," recited Rainpaw.

"That's a blackbird. The cat scent you smell is ThunderClan, we are very near the border. There will come a time when you will know each cat scent by name. Even medicine cats must train to know and understand such things, for just because our duty is to heal and interpret, that does not mean that there will not come a time when we may meet other Clans in battle. StarClan has shown me that you have a great destiny. One day you must be able to stand on your own, it is my duty as a mentor to prepare you for that day."

Rainpaw nodded her head. The idea of having to carry out her duties as medicine cat of WindClan scared her a bit.

"Come now Rainpaw," said Windfur, "We should be heading back. I want to pick up some herbs for the store on the way back."

"Ok," replied Rainpaw as she followed her mentor away from the border.

The two she-cats walked for a while until they reached a stream.

"Take a drink Rainpaw," said Windfur, "I am going to collect that yarrow we spotted early."

"Ok," replied Rainpaw, "I'll do that."

It's good to be away from the camp, thought Rainpaw as she took a long drink from the cool water in the stream. This dream is really starting to annoy me. I wish I could do something; I can't even work up the courage to tell my own sisters, how can I protect the Clan if I don't know what to do? I'm useless.'

Suddenly, the world around Rainpaw dissolved. For a moment it was as if she was floating. A second later she found herself staring the stream, but instead of her own reflection looking back at her, she saw Darkfur leap at Hawkfur. She saw Hawkfur struggle as Darkfur moved in for the kill. She saw Darkfur's yowl of triumph as the brown warrior fell. Rainpaw saw many, many unnamed cats fall at the claws of the dark warrior, his paws stained 

with the blood of the innocent. She saw chaos, battle, betrayal, death, and destruction. She saw what Darkfur would unleash upon the forest she loved so dearly, and all the young apprentice could do was watch.

As the vision began to blur, she saw Darkfur's eyes gleam with hatred and the faces of herself and her sisters gazing back at him. Here they were grown up and their eyes showed grief, fear, and the fire of battle. A voice spoke clearly in Rainpaw's ear.

"The Hawk has taken its last flight and nothing except the chosen ones stand in the way of the rise of the darkness feared by all. Danger has come."

Rainpaw's eyes flashed open. Windfur was standing over her looking very worried.

"Rainpaw! Thank StarClan you're okay!" said Windfur, sounding relived.

"What happen?" asked Rainpaw, trying to fight the feeling of dizziness that was attempting to come over her.

"I went to collect some yarrow and left you here. When I came back you had passed out. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine," said Rainpaw, trying to get to her feet.

"You had a vision didn't you?"

Rainpaw could only nod her head. She didn't want to think about that just now.

Windfur's gaze became suddenly sympathetic. "It's ok; you don't have to tell me about it. Come on; let's get you back to camp."

**Snowpaw POV**

The rest of the day, the cats practiced battle moves, advanced for Snowpaw, and normal for Eaglepaw. Though he was still on the normal battle moves, Eaglepaw was excelling fast.

A little later, Ravenpelt announced that they would be going hunting.

"Hey, Snowpaw, do you want to go hunting with me? If it's okay with Ravenpelt, of course," said Eaglepaw, directing the last part at Ravenpelt.

"Of course you can, Snowpaw, I'd love your eagerness. Practicing your hunting skills without a mentor is always challenging, so feel free to come find me if you need help. Stay with Eaglepaw, alright? Eaglestar would kill me if you got lost," said Ravenpelt, winking at her from behind Eaglepaw.

"Yeah, sure I'll come with you. Are you going to invite anyone else?"

"Nah, just us. Foampaw will just slow us down anyway" Eaglepaw said, shrugging off her timid suggestion.

"So, let's go then!" Snowpaw said excitedly.

As they were running away, Snowpaw called back to Ravenpelt, "Tell Eaglestar where I am!" She waved her tail to tell me she had heard, and then disappeared into the brush surrounding our camp.

"Where should we go first?" Snowpaw asked innocently.

"I was thinking Lookout Rock," Eaglepaw said softly, or Snowpaw thought so, because wind was rushing past her ears.

As they sat on Lookout Rock after catching quite a few rabbits Eaglepaw said, "Snowpaw, have you ever had that feeling that you know someone so well, and they think you and them are just friends, but you want to be more than that?"

"Yes, and that is sad, especially when you know they feel that way and you don't. It's better though when you don't know for sure that they just want to be friends. I do have a friend that way Eaglepaw, someone who is very close to me, but I think he just wants to be friends," said Snowpaw.

"Oh, me too! I really wish she knew how I felt about her. I think we would be great together. But I don't know if she feels the same way," said Eaglepaw.

"Okay, Eaglepaw, I'm ready to admit something" she said as she looked at the sky, a beautiful sight on the rolling moors.

"Same here. I need to tell you something, too" he said nervously.

"I really like you, Snowpaw," said Eaglepaw.

"I like you too, Eaglepaw."

Eaglepaw looked relieved and happy at the same time. "Come on, we should be getting back. Eaglestar will be picking cats to go to the gathering. With your performance today, I don't know how you cannot get picked!"

Snowpaw was taken aback by Eaglepaw's praise. All she could do was follow him back to the WindClan camp, a new spring in her already energetic step.

**Leafpaw POV**

Stormheart quickly padded away too fast for Leafpaw to see the way back home. She had gone too far away from the WindClan camp, and she was very close to where the Twolegs lived. The young apprentice simply sat for a while, gathering her thoughts. Eventually she got up and began wonder. Quite a bit of time had passed.

I hope Rainpaw and Snowpaw aren't too worried, she thought. Leafpaw moved a little more forward and scented a rabbit. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed slightly. "Well, a snack won't hurt since I'm out her by myself."

She followed the scent of the rabbit, and after a long trek she finally found it. She pounced on it and gave a quick bite to its neck. The rabbit lay limply in her paws. She ate it in a few minutes. Wait a minute, she thought, how was I able to scent a rabbit so far away? It smelled like it was only a few pads away... She thought long and hard and came to no conclusion. She sighed softly; would she ever get home?

An idea struck her. I know, what if I use this ability to find the camp? Leafpaw smiled. She closed her eyes and started to scent the air, opening her mouth slightly. When she had smelled nothing but some prey and the old stench of Twolegs, she was about to give up.

Suddenly, a familiar group of scents hit her. WindClan. Male, female, old, young. Yes! The WindClan camp! She had done it! Leafpaw searched in the direction that the scent had come from. Leafpaw ran for what seemed like moons and moons, but obviously wasn't. Her pads where sore before she finally pushed though the camp's entrance.

**Snowpaw POV**

It was nearly dusk when Snowpaw and Eaglepaw returned from their hunt. Each apprentice carried a large amount of fresh kill.

"Well done!" said Ravenpelt excitedly as the pair entered the camp, "You two brought back more prey than the rest of the apprentices put together!"

Snowpaw lifted her head proudly; she couldn't speak because of the prey in her mouth. Her gaze shifted from Ravenpelt to Eaglepaw out of habit. The tom's eyes shown with pride as well. Snowpaw felt a tingle go down her spine. She couldn't believe it: Eaglepaw liked her too! Snowpaw felt like nothing in the world could force the feeling of happiness from her today.

Eaglepaw's eyes met her's. Snowpaw blushed and looked away. Then Eaglepaw found her gaze again. The apprentices kept this up until Kestrelwing appeared from behind Ravenpelt, who was watching it all with an amused look on her face. He whispered something to her and she scampered off behind him towards the medicine cat den.

"What was that about?" asked Eaglepaw.

"I have no idea," replied Snowpaw, clearly confused.

Before the pair had time to wonder about this any further Leafpaw burst though the camp entrance. She was fuming and her eyes shown with annoyance and bitter hatred. Snowpaw ran over to her without stopping to think.

"Leafpaw!" called Snowpaw anxiously, "What happened to you? Did Stormheart do something?"

"Yes," snarled Leafpaw, "that cocky idiot embarrassed me in front of a bunch of apprentices and then chased me out to the middle of nowhere and ran off before I could catch up!"

"So you're saying that Stormheart made a fool out of you and then chased you and left you to find your own way back?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Leafpaw.

"Can I go beat him up now?" asked Snowpaw.

"No. I'll take care of him somehow," said Leafpaw with a sigh.

A few fox-lengths away, Owlkit was telling a group of apprentices what seemed to be a very funny joke. The other cats where all laughing and pointing at Leafpaw. Snowpaw looked behind her and saw Eaglepaw hiss 

something into Owlkit's ear. The ignorant tom froze for a moment and walked back toward the nursery.

"Why don't you go find Rainpaw?" said Snowpaw, "I want to see what Eaglepaw's doing."

Leafpaw's eyes twinkled knowingly; it was too obvious what her sister was trying to do. "Sure Snowpaw."

"See you in a minute, then," said Snowpaw as she padded over to Eaglepaw.

"What was that about?" asked Snowpaw.

"That idiot kit was insulting your family. He was bragging about making Leafpaw trip during her training session," said Eaglepaw angrily.

"What?" exclaimed Snowpaw, preparing to go chase after Owlkit.

"I know. That kit really gets on my nerves. When he is apprenticed I'll show him a thing or two about how things are run in WindClan."

Snowpaw was liking Eaglepaw more by the second. It was a dear ambition of hers to give Owlkit a lesson he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Come on," said Eaglepaw, "let's go see what that sister of yours is up to. I haven't met Rainpaw yet."

The apprentices walked over to the Medicine Den to find Leafpaw sitting close to the entrance, trying to eavesdrop.

"What's going on?" asked Snowpaw.

"Sshh!" snapped Leafpaw, "I'm trying to hear what they're saying! Ravenpelt, Eaglestar, Windfur, and Rainpaw are all talking about something!"

Snowpaw pricked her ears trying to make out what the cats where saying.

"…are you sure that's what you saw Rainpaw?" said Eaglestar in a rather fearful voice.

"Yes. I-I think it meant that he is free to take over if the chosen cats can't stop him," replied the timid voice of Rainpaw.

"Did StarClan say anything about who these cats might be?" asked Ravenpelt.

There was silence for a moment. Snowpaw felt uncomfortable. Rainpaw have visions of some cat taking over? What had the world come to?

Rainpaw broke the silence. "I saw my sisters and me looking back at him, as if to challenge him. I have no idea if StarClan meant that it's us or if we are just going to be affected by him," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, Snowpaw was straining her ears.

"What do we do, Windfur?" sighed Eaglestar.

"There's only one thing we can do," said Windfur, her voice filled with stress and confusion, "wait for a clearer sign and try to stay as alert as possible. I would say it's best not to worry the Clan, or the apprentices for that matter."

"Then there is no more to discuss. We will wait for a clearer sign."

Ravenpelt was out of the den before Snowpaw could move a paw-length. The black she-cat gave the three apprentices a long look before specking.

"Rainpaw will be along in a moment. You three had best be getting some food. You're going to tonight's gathering."

HAHA minor cliffy. Update comeing as soon as possible. In the meantime read this important notice. By the way, if anyone is interested in Harry Potter, I just published a fic for it so PLEASE read it!

_NOTICE!! _This fic is part of a SAGA! One of my upcoming stories is a PREQULE to this story. After about 3 more chapters (maybe 4) this story will be complete. THERE WILL BE A SEUQUEL that will be a full length story (I mean over 20 chapters), to be more correct there will be THREE sequels by DIFFRENT AUTHORS! I am continuing the story from Rainpaw's POV, Leafdrop in Leafpaw's, and Snowstorm25 in Snowpaw's. We may even spilt the story up further (by that I mean We will each do more than one story in the series). If you got this story from the c2 ThunderClan Tales, be warned the other parts of this saga MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR IN THIS C2! That is for the c2 manger to say not me. To make things easier for you, all the stories in this saga will have titles that start with Four Clans, One Loyalty and will ALL appear in my c2 Warriors My Way. This notice is also posted on my profile.

Thanks for reading!

The wonderful authors,

Patronus Charm,

Leafdrop,

& Snowstorm25.

Patronus Out!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Gathering

**Here we go. In this chappie, we will meet several cats who will be very important later on in the story, pay attention to how our main characters react to them. In this chappie we also say hello to the Littlewhisker character. For those of you who are too busy to read the authors notes at the end of the chappies please take the time to read the notice at the end of chapter five. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Special thanks to xNymphadoraxTonksx and my awesome beta Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen. Check out their stories!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors; however I share ownership of the plot and characters with Leafdrop and Snowstorm25 so watch it! (Tehe… I forgot the disclaimer thingy in the last few chappies. Don't hurt me!!)**

**Chapter 6: The Gathering**

**Snowpaw's POV**

The apprentices walked over to the Medicine Den to find Leafpaw sitting close to the entrance, trying to eavesdrop.

"What's going on?" asked Snowpaw.

"Sshh!" snapped Leafpaw, "I'm trying to hear what they're saying! Ravenpelt, Eaglestar, Windfur, and Rainpaw are all talking about something!"

Snowpaw pricked her ears trying to make out what the cats where saying.

"…are you sure that's what you saw Rainpaw?" said Eaglestar in a rather fearful voice.

"Yes. I-I think it meant that he is free to take over if the chosen cats can't stop him," replied the timid voice of Rainpaw.

"Did StarClan say anything about who these cats might be?" asked Ravenpelt.

There was silence for a moment. Snowpaw felt uncomfortable. Rainpaw have visions of some cat taking over? What had the world come to?

Rainpaw broke the silence. "I saw my sisters and me looking back at him, as if to challenge him. I have no idea if StarClan meant that it's us or if we are 

just going to be affected by him," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, Snowpaw was straining her ears.

"What do we do, Windfur?" sighed Eaglestar.

"There's only one thing we can do," said Windfur, her voice filled with stress and confusion, "wait for a clearer sign and try to stay as alert as possible. I would say its best not to worry the Clan, or the apprentices for that matter."

"Then there is no more to discuss. We will wait for a clearer sign."

Ravenpelt was out of the den before Snowpaw could move a paw-length. The black she-cat gave the three apprentices a long look before specking.

"Rainpaw will be along in a moment. You three had best be getting some food. You're going to tonight's gathering."

**Leafpaw's POV**

Leafpaw could only stare, dumb-struck, at the Clan deputy. She was going to the gathering? But how? She and her sisters had only been apprenticed a few days ago! Most apprentices didn't get to go to gatherings for at least a moon. Leafpaw sighed; it was obvious they had only been invited because of their little eavesdropping session. Ravenpelt most likely thought that the excitement of a gathering would keep their minds off of what they had heard. Leafpaw smirked as she laid eyes on Snowpaw, who was jumping up and down like a maniac. Ravenpelt's plan had obviously worked on Snowpaw.

"Can you believe it?" cried Snowpaw excitedly, jumping up and down like a kit. "WE'RE GOING TO THE GATHERING!"

The white apprentice continued running around like a manic.

Leafpaw waited for Snowpaw's show to be done. She was equally excited, but didn't go overboard. She could also see the jealous eyes of the other apprentices looking at Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, can't you be quieter about this?" Leafpaw scolded Snowpaw.

"But, but, this is great news!" Snowpaw shouted.

"Yes, I know," Leafpaw sighed, "just be quieter…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Snowpaw mewed.

They continued to pad to the apprentice den. 'What the heck was Rainpaw talking about?' Leafpaw thought, suddenly remembering what she had overheard, 'Could it be something to do with a prophecy? That's what it sounded like. What if Rainpaw has an ability like I did? What if Snowpaw has one, too?' Leafpaw furiously shook her head, as if saying no. 'That's impossible, what I did was just a fluke. Wasn't it? You're being stupid, Leafpaw.'

"-Paw, are you okay?" Snowpaw asked.

"What?" Leafpaw said finally snapping to attention.

"Are you okay, you seem a little dazed," Snowpaw repeated.

"Yea, I'm fine," Leafpaw smiled.

They padded when Leafpaw's stomach rumbled. "Oops, sorry," Leafpaw mewed in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Snowpaw chuckled, "let's get some food and wait for Rainpaw. Besides you look really tired from today."

They padded over to the pile of fresh-kill. Snowpaw picked a rabbit, and took to where they usually ate. Rainpaw was taking a very long time to come out. The sweet aroma of the fresh-kill overtook Leafpaw. Before she knew it, she started to take her first bite of the fresh-kill, Snowpaw started right after her.

"Hmmm, I see you were hungry," Rainpaw giggled.

"Rainpaw," Leafpaw and Snowpaw simultaneously shouted.

She padded over by them and started eating the rabbit, too. 'I really want to ask her about what she was talking about," Leafpaw thought, ' But I can see the worried look in her eyes, even if she's trying to hide it. What should I do? I can't tell them about our father. That would just bring even more shock onto Rainpaw and Snowpaw. I'll tell them when they can handle it.'

Leafpaw sat up, her stomach full. She looked at Snowpaw who looked at the food, still hungry. It seemed that Snowpaw still didn't notice Rainpaw. Ravenpelt padded to over where they were.

"You guys get ready, we're leaving for the gathering soon," Ravenpelt mewed.

'Could that be another reason Stormheart tried to keep me away from the camp?' Leafpaw thought.

They padded to the edge of the camp, prepared to go to Fourtrees.

"Hi, Snowpaw," a voice called out.

Eaglepaw slowly padded up to Snowpaw with a smile. Leafpaw and Rainpaw shared a knowing grin. This was first time seeing Snowpaw so shy; Snowpaw was showing a slight blush on her cheeks beneath the fur.

"I think I'd better go see Windfur. I think I may have a thorn in my pad from earlier," Leafpaw made an excuse.

"I'll help you," Rainpaw replied.

"Wait, what," Snowpaw mewed.

Before Snowpaw could say anymore, they left.

They chuckled slightly to each other.

"Cats of WindClan!" yowled Eaglestar from the Tallrock, "Let the cats that have been chosen leave for tonight's gathering!"

Rainpaw and Leafpaw slowly padded along with the other cats. They watched Snowpaw try to converse with Eaglepaw.

"Do you think they'll end up together," Rainpaw asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I hope so, they seem happy," Leafpaw replied.

"I wish, but I hope the prophecy isn't about us," Rainpaw whispered, thinking no one could hear her.

"I knew it," Leafpaw sighed.

"What?" Rainpaw asked.

"You had some kind of prophecy and you won't tell us," Leafpaw mewed.

"I'm sorry, Leafpaw. Eaglestar doesn't want me to tell you or Snowpaw. Even if he did let me, I don't think I'm ready," Rainpaw sighed.

"Fine," Leafpaw surrendered and then thought, 'It's not like I can't tell you something, too. Why must we be all secrets?'

"I knew you'd be the one to notice," Rainpaw sighed, "Sometimes I wish you weren't aware of things like this."

"You're lucky Snowpaw hasn't noticed, she'd be bugging you non-stop!" Leafpaw chuckled.

**Snowpaw's POV**

"Are you excited for the Gathering or what?" Eaglepaw said as he and Snowpaw padded along with the group, oblivious to the others.

"Yes! I can't wait! I wonder if we'll meet any other cats and toms from other clans!" Snowpaw said, realizing her mistake when she said 'meet toms from other clans'.

"Oh. Eaglepaw, I meant to be friends! Nothing else!" Snowpaw said desperately, hoping he'd forgive her.

Eaglepaw chuckled at an unknown joke, and then said, "I was joking, Snowpaw, calm down! I knew you'd fall for it"

They laughed all the way to Fourtrees, Eaglepaw supplying the jokes, and Snowpaw laughing so hard she was oblivious to Eaglepaw staring at her intensely.

**Leafpaw's POV**

Before they knew it, they had arrived to Fourtrees. Leafpaw looked in awe of it, the four trees spread evenly under the starry sky. Leafpaw looked at Rainpaw, but she was not there. Rainpaw was by Windfur over by the other Medicine Cats. Snowpaw was still talking to Eaglepaw so Leafpaw decided to wander around. It looked like, besides WindClan, two other Clans were here. Meaning the one clan had not arrived yet.

"Hello," a voice said behind her.

She swung back to see a tom talking to her. His size made it obvious that he was an apprentice, too.

"I'm Russetpaw, from RiverClan," he said.

Leafpaw blushed a little and mewed, "Hi, I'm Leafpaw from WindClan."

"Russetpaw, hurry over here," another apprentice called and walked over to them.

"Come on! ShadowClan haven't even arrived yet," Russetpaw whined.

"Who's this?" the tom wondered.

"This is Leafpaw, she's from WindClan," Russetpaw introduced.

"Hi, I'm Timberpaw, another RiverClan apprentice," he introduced.

That's when another group of cats came in; Leafpaw knew that was ShadowClan from when Russetpaw said earlier.

"See you," Russetpaw rushed away with Timberpaw.

The blush that burned Leafpaw's face slowly faded away.

"Come on, over here!" Snowpaw called out, "The Gathering is starting."

Leafpaw hurried over to Snowpaw and Rainpaw, but her mind was still on Russetpaw. 'Idiot, you are not thinking about someone from another Clan. Snap out of it.'

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw followed her mentor into the clearing of the Fourtrees. The young apprentice marveled at the four massive oak trees that sounded the clearing and gave it its name. The clearing was filled with cats, more cats than Rainpaw had ever seen in one place in her entire life. So many different scents! She recognized ThunderClan scent and one other cat scent that reminded her of water, she guessed that must be RiverClan. ShadowClan were nowhere to be seen. Despite feeling extremely paranoid, Rainpaw couldn't help feeling a wave of excitement as her Clan entered the Gathering. Snowpaw and Eaglepaw had gone off to talk to some ThunderClan apprentices and Leafpaw was talking to a tom apprentice, also of RiverClan.

"Come along, Rainpaw!" called Windfur cheerfully, "I want you to meet some of the other Medicine Cats before ShadowClan arrive!"

"Yes, Windfur," replied Rainpaw.

Windfur lead Rainpaw over to a group five of cats sitting near a large boulder-- the Great Rock.

"Greetings, Windfur," said a small dusky brown she-cat, "is all well in WindClan?"

"Good evening. Littlewhisker, I would like you to meet my new apprentice, Rainpaw," replied Windfur. "Rainpaw, this is Littlewhisker, she's the ThunderClan Medicine Cat. The tabby cat is Heatherfur, Deputy of ThunderClan, and the brown tom is Shortstripe Medicine Cat of RiverClan.

"It is good to finally meet you at last Rainpaw, StarClan has had much to say about you and Windfur does like to brag about how her little niece is going to be such a fine Medicine Cat," said Littlewhisker.

Rainpaw blushed at this.

"Am I correct that you have just started your training?" asked Shortstripe.

"Yes. Ravenpelt somehow got Eaglestar to take us to the gathering."

Shortstripe chuckled, "That Ravenpelt, she never breaks the rules, although she does tend to bend them a lot these days. When I was a young cat like yourself we had to wait at least a moon into our training before we could come to a gathering... Unless we were exceptionally talented, then our mentors liked to show off," the old tom finished, flicking his tail at Windfur, a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

"She is very talented, highly advanced for her age. She knows half the herbs already!" bragged Windfur.

"Wow, that's something," said Littlewhisker, "As an apprentice I had quite a bit of trouble remembering all those names… I lost count of how many times I gave a cat marigold and called it yarrow!"

"Say Rainpaw," said Shortstripe, "my apprentice, Cloverpaw is talking to some ThunderClan apprentices over there, why don't you go join her?"

"Ok." Rainpaw padded over to the group of cats- two toms and a she-cat that Shortstripe had indicated and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Rainpaw," she introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Rainpaw," said the she-cat, "I'm Cloverpaw of RiverClan and this is Streampaw, also of RiverClan, and Honeypaw of ThunderClan."

"Hi!" said Streampaw.

Rainpaw couldn't help noticing Streampaw's eyes; they were like big amber pools. She looked deep into them and found wisdom and kindness, something she really needed at the moment. Rainpaw longed to blurt out all of her problems with the strange dreams and prophecies to the RiverClan tom, but the rational part of her brain stopped her; after all she just met the cat and they were standing in the middle of a crowded gathering.

"Are you two done staring at each other yet?" huffed Honeypaw, sounding rather annoyed; there was also a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Sorry," muttered Rainpaw and Streampaw.

"Oh, lighten up, Honeypaw!" said Cloverpaw, the gathering is about to start, ShadowClan have just arrived."

Rainpaw snapped in attention. Her worries about Darkfur had returned this time accompanied by curiosity; after all, her father might be among them. The apprentice wondered what her father would be like…

Just then, Rainpaw laid eyes on the new group of cats that had entered the clearing. ShadowClan raced into the clearing, but the cat who jumped up on to the Great Rock to stand with the other leaders wasn't Brownstar- ShadowClan's elderly leader. In fact, it wasn't even Hawkfur.

It was Darkfur.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!! CLIFFY! More coming soon, but reviews will make it come faster! A nice long lengthy chappie is currently in the works.**

**Luv you all!!**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Loyalty

**Hi! Back with yet another update! This is the last chappie before things get, well interesting for our main-characters. No further rambling. **

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed and to The Legendary Firestar for contributing ideas! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly all of you who have me and my Co. Authors confused with Erin Hunter are mistaken, but we DO at least own the plot and characters. **

--

_Previously…_

_Just then, Rainpaw laid eyes on the new group of cats that had entered the clearing. ShadowClan raced into the clearing, but the cat who jumped up on to the Great Rock to stand with the other leaders wasn't Brownstar- ShadowClan's elderly leader, it wasn't even Hawkfur. It was Darkfur._

_--_

**Chapter 7: Loyalty **

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped from her mouth as Darkfur leapt up on to the great rock; lucky for her, no one noticed. How could this be? Darkfur couldn't be _leader, _could he? That would mean that he had already killed Hawkfur _and _Brownstar. The Clans had to be warned, but what could she do…

Rainpaw's mental rambling was cut short by Minnowstar, RiverClan's leader, announcing the start of the gathering.

"Welcome! We gather here under the full moon by the will of StarClan," she began, "Darkfur, will you please begin?"

"ShadowClan come bringing tragic news," Darkfur yowled, his voice filled with authority: he was confident, too confident. "Our previous deputy, Hawkfur, was killed by a passing rouge yesterday. The rouge responsible was killed while he was still gloating over his victory. Hawkfur's replacement is me."

_'That dirty, rotten liar! Standing up there telling all of the Clans that some rouge committed Hawkfur's murder!' _thought Rainpaw. _'How can ShadowClan accept him?'_

Darkfur's eyes glinted with ambition, not grief. He seemed almost happy.

"Darkfur! Darkfur!" chanted the ShadowClan cats. Minnowstar mewed congratulations to Darkfur. Rainpaw noticed Eaglestar only nodded curtly to the dark warrior. _'Good,'_ Rainpaw thought, '_At least one Clan won't be fooled by him!'_ The young she-cat remembered how she and Windfur had told the elderly leader everything only a few hours earlier.

Rainpaw noticed that few cats looked upset or even remotely bothered by the announcement of Hawkfur's death; in fact, some cats even seemed _pleased _about it.

"Looks like ShadowClan finally got themselves a decent deputy," muttered a RiverClan elder standing nearby, "Hawkfur was a poor choice of Brownstar's; there's bad blood in that one. Can't trust a half-clan."

Rainpaw couldn't stop herself from letting out a snarl. How dare that elder insult Hawkfur? Darkfur was the one who couldn't be trusted! She would show him what half-clan cats were made of, oh yes…

"What are you doing, Rainpaw!" hissed Streampaw and Cloverpaw in unison.

Rainpaw realized that she was in a hunters crouch, ready to spring.

"Sorry. It's just that elder over there said that half-clan cats couldn't be trusted," explained Rainpaw.

Cloverpaw and the other apprentices simply looked confused.

"My mother was half-clan," she finished a little too quickly. Lucky for Rainpaw, the leaders had started talking again, saving her from the awkward questions she was sure her companions wanted to ask her.

"That's all well and good Darkfur, but that still doesn't explain Brownstar's absence," said the fourth leader on the Great Rock--a small she-cat that looked a bit like Littlewhisker. The cat must be Smallstar, ThunderClan's powerful leader. Despite her size, it was told by the elders that she had once taken on not one, but two, fully grown badgers at once; and won!

Darkfur didn't even flinch at the ThunderClan leader's comment. He continued his lies in his smooth and sinister voice for all the Clans to hear. "I am here in Brownstar's place. I am sad to announce that StarClan is calling him to join them soon. He has fallen fatally ill with Blackcough in his old age."

Rainpaw didn't know if the dark warrior was lying or not. The other leaders bowed their heads in respect to the absent ShadowClan leader. Some of the ShadowClan cats let out wails of grief. This confused Rainpaw. She knew that Darkfur had already killed her father, but was it possible that he wasn't lying about the ShadowClan leader's sickness? Rainpaw shivered. He most likely wasn't; the reactions of the other ShadowClan cats told her this. Yet, Rainpaw wasn't stupid: she knew Darkfur would kill the ShadowClan leader eventually, if the Blackcough didn't beat him to the task… Rainpaw shuddered and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

In the meantime, Darkfur had begun to speak again.

"...our Medicine Cat apprentice, Mintpaw, has completed her training and has now assumed full Medicine Cat duties. Her new name is Mintfur."

Jubilant cries of "Mintfur! Mintfur!" came from the ShadowClan cats.

"Other than that, ShadowClan has nothing to report," he finished.

Minnowstar of RiverClan moved forward to speak next. "RiverClan have three new apprentices, Hollyflower's kits, Whitepaw, Streampaw and Russetpaw are here tonight. Their mentors are Moontail, Smokefur, and Lightfeather."

Streampaw held his head up proudly as his Clan chanted his name. Rainpaw joined in before she could stop herself. A russet-colored tom sitting a few fox-lengths away raised his head high in pride as well; Rainpaw guessed he must be Streampaw's brother, Russetpaw. He was rather cocky looking, in Rainpaw's opinion. Much unlike his brother, Streampaw.

"We also have had a new litter of kits born to Hollyflower, and two new warriors, Shadowclaw and Icepelt" continued Minnowstar.

There was more cheering, this time some from other Clans as well. Minnowstar waited for the cats to be silent before continuing.

"I have nothing else to report. Would you like to speak next, Smallstar?"

"Certainly," replied the ThunderClan leader, "Last night, one of our warriors drove a badger from our territory, an old female. We think it may have crossed into ShadowClan territory."

"Thank-you for the warning Smallstar," said Darkfur coolly, "I will see that my warriors deal with it accordingly."

'_He speaks as though he's already leader,'_ thought Rainpaw. '_I just hope his ambition will be content with ruling over one Clan…' _

"We also have a new warrior, Cloudpelt, and a new Medicine Cat apprentice, Chasepaw," continued Smallstar, "Chasepaw couldn't come tonight, but Cloudpelt is here."

She allowed her Clan to chant Cloudpelt's name before continuing the meeting. "That is all we have to report," she finished.

The next chat to speak was Eaglestar.

"Little has happened in WindClan since the last gathering," he began. Rainpaw knew he wasn't going to announce her visions to the other Clans, but she still held her breath. "But we have three new apprentices. Snowpaw and Leafpaw are training to be warriors, and Rainpaw is in training to be WindClan's next Medicine Cat."

Rainpaw noticed that the cheering was the quietest by far, some WindClan cats even scowled, but she was pleased to see that Littlewhisker, Shortstripe, Streampaw, and Cloverpaw had joined the few cats that had bothered to cheer.

"Now, unless anyone else has something to report, this Gathering is at an end," said Eaglestar.

The other leaders shook their heads and jumped down from the rock. Rainpaw noticed Eaglestar watching the ShadowClan cats leave intently.

"Hello," said a voice from behind her, "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Amberfoot. I took care of you for a little while when you and your sisters were kits; before Berryfur could produce enough milk to take care of you."

"Really?" said Rainpaw, "Windfur told me we spent a little time in ShadowClan, but she never mentioned you."

"It was a difficult time for her; I'm not surprised she didn't remember me. After all, she and your mother were very close. Almost losing you as well must have been very painful for her. I know what it's like to lose family; I wouldn't wish that kind of grief on any cat. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am pleased you have been accepted into WindClan, you have grown into fine young cats."

"Thank-you! I'm Rainpaw, by the way," replied Rainpaw.

"Come along sister," said the all-too-familiar voice of Darkfur, "You wouldn't want precious Rainpaw to get left behind, now, would you?"

"Well, good bye, Rainpaw!" called Amberfoot as she followed Darkfur out of the hollow.

Rainpaw called good-bye before joining her own Clan. Privately, she wondered how a nice cat like Amberfoot cold be related to a cat like _him. _She also wondered how he had known she was Rainpaw; after all, Eaglestar hadn't even said that her and her sisters were even there. She pushed these thoughts away reasoning that he had just over-heard her introduce herself.

The journey back to camp gave Rainpaw no time to think; Snowpaw had filled the time with her mindless chatter. Rainpaw was so tired by time the cats arrived at camp that she fell asleep almost as soon she had closed her eyes.

**Leafpaw's POV**

Leafpaw just stood there as the ShadowClan deputy stalked up. She felt something wrong about this tom, something dark and sinister. She tried to ignore it; it was jsut because he was another Clan's tom. She took in the scent and smelled something terrible as she scrunched up her nose. Blood. A reeking, fierce aroma. She was surprised that no one else could smell such a strong scent. Why did this tom have this scent, the scent of death.

Leafpaw forced her senses null and ignored the cat called "Darkfur." She glanced around and saw Rainpaw with some other cats she didn't recognize. Rainpaw had a look of deep shock plastered onto her face. She didn't understand what was wrong. Then she remembered; if this cat was from ShadowClan, isn't her father here, too? She tore her head away from Rainpaw and swiftly looked everywhere for her father. She saw no cat that looked like herself, or as Stormheart had said. Nor had she found anyone that looked like Rainpaw or Snowpaw. Where was he, where was Hawkfur?

Leafpaw zoned out and went into deep thought,_ "Why did this cat, 'Darkfur,' have such a scent? Where is Hawkfur? I know that, somehow, this is connected."_

Before Leafpaw could continue onto her thoughts, the voices came back in.

"Whitepaw, Streampaw and Russetpaw," the cats shouted in union.

Leafpaw opened her eyes and watched everyone shout the cats' names. She stared at Russetpaw, holding his head up high, proudly beaming with energy. Leafpaw thought it was quite cute! She looked over by another tom who seemed to be Russetpaw's brother, Streampaw. She ignored everything else until Eaglestar came forth.

"Little has happened in WindClan since the last gathering," he began, "but we have three new apprentices. Snowpaw and Leafpaw are training to be warriors and Rainpaw is in training to be WindClan's next Medicine Cat."

Leafpaw listened to the quiet cheering of the cats. Little of WindClan shouted their names.

"Leafpaw!" Russetpaw and Timberpaw shouted at every chance they got.

She smiled at their enthusiastic attitude. It wasn't long until the gathering was over.

"Bye," she murmured to Russetpaw and Timberpaw.

"I guess I'll see you next time at gathering," Timberpaw replied.

"See you," Russetpaw added in.

They padded away from each other, toward their respective Clans. She saw Rainpaw talking to a she-cat who, from her scent, seemed like she was from ShadowClan.

She turned her senses back on, but she wasn't good at it yet. She heard snippets of their conversation that she shouldn't have listened in the first place.

"rem--m-er me--Am--rf-ot. I took -a-e of you for a li--le w-ile when you and your si--rs you were kits; before Be--yf-r could produce enough --k to take care--"

"Really?" said Rainpaw, "Windfu--nt a little time in Sha--Clan, but she never mentioned you."

"It was a -- for her; I'm not surprised she did--re--ber me. After all, she and your m--r were very close. Almost lo--ing you as well must have been very p--ul for her. I know what it's like to l-se family; I wouldn't w--h that kind of gr--f on any --t. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am p--ed you have b-en accepted into W--n, you have grown into--e you--ats."

Leafpaw saw the death scented tom from earlier and tried to turn her senses off. She was not quick enough and took in a nose-ful of his stench. She shook her head in dismay and watched Rainpaw pad over by her. During the walk back to camp, Snowpaw had spent the whole time talking, leaving no uncomfortable silences. Leafpaw was happy, because she had no idea what to say. This did give her time to think of what had happened. She had learned early on to just nod at Snowpaw and say nothing. During this time, Leafpaw thought, "Who is Darkfur? Who was Rainpaw talking to? What is this ability I have, truly? What is the mystery of the past?" Leafpaw could find no answers to the questions, but was determined to find out. When they had reached camp, when Leafpaw's head reached down, she immediately fell asleep.

That night, Leafpaw had a weird dream. In her dreams, she saw Rainpaw thrashing silently in the Medicine Cat Den. Leafpaw sat there, too, immobilized, staring at Rainpaw's body.

"Gingerpelt, Fernheart," Rainpaw murmured. "Hawkfur."

At Rainpaw's last word, her mind froze. Rainpaw knew about Hawkfur? She quickly shook it off and looked back onto Rainpaw. All of a sudden Rainpaw's eyes burst open. Leafpaw stared in Rainpaw's eyes and saw fright. Leafpaw immersed herself into those eyes as the world around her began to spin. She suddenly saw three cats; two she-cats and one tom that looked like her. She heard a blood curdling scream as all went black. She no longer saw Rainpaw's eyes.

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw opened her eyes. Instantly, she knew she was dreaming. The meadow that she stood in was not failure to her. Rainpaw had to admit, though, that it was beautiful. She opened her mouth to scent the air. She caught the scent of three cats, one ShadowClan and two WindClan.

Three starry cats appeared in front of her.

"Hello, young Rainpaw, it is nice to see you again," said the ShadowClan cat.

Rainpaw's eyes stretched wide. "Hawkfur!" she said, "I'm so sorry, I really should have done something… it's my fault you died."

"Hush. It is no one's fault but Darkfur's," he said.

The white she-cat with eyes like Leafpaw's stepped forward. She looked like a mix between Snowpaw and Leafpaw, yet her graceful nature was so much like her own. No, it couldn't be…

"My name is Fernheart, I am your mother," said the she-cat warmly, "This is my mother, Gingerpelt."

Rainpaw's eyes were stretched wide. Her mother had just spoken to her! And her grandmother… Her lost family…

"It is good to see you. You have grown into a lovely young cat. StarClan is pleased with you, and your sisters," said Gingerpelt lovingly.

"Thank-you," murmured Rainpaw, slightly embarrassed. She noticed that, with the exception of having ginger fur, Gingerpelt looked much like Windfur, though she had the same eyes as Rainpaw herself. It was strange to Rainpaw to look into the eyes of the family she had always dreamed of having.

"You are most likely wondering why we have brought you here," said Hawkfur, now looking quite stern.

"I was, I guess," replied Rainpaw. "Is Darkfur going to try anything else?"

Rainpaw's brain was suddenly crammed with questions for the starry cats. She began spewing questions out very fast.

"Peace, little one," said Fernheart. "We have come to tell you something important."

Rainpaw stopped her jabbering at once.

"We came to tell you that the paths you and your sisters walk are long and dangerous, and separate from all who have walked them before. They will twist in ways you will never expect," said Gingerpelt.

"Your loyalties will be tested and re-arranged many times," said Fernheart.

"Darkness will stalk your every move," said Hawkfur.

"Beware of the fourth power of the Scarlet Stone."

"Embrace the powers within yourself."

The voices of all the StarClan cats began to speak as one.

"When dawn breaks on tomorrow, your path will take a new direction. To shape your destiny. And from out of the clutches of darkness, a new legend will be born, your legend. The powers of the mind, sense, sight, and Clan will bring forth the ultimate powers of the Scarlet Stone; beware, for the stars cannot control them."

The meadow began to blur, and suddenly Rainpaw was flying above the WindClan camp. Below her she could see battle, though she could not make out individual cats. A cat's scream pierced the air…

Rainpaw's eyes flashed open. She knew that it was not yet dawn. It was time to tell her sisters about her visions.

**--**

Rainpaw slipped noiselessly out of the Medicine Den. She padded off towards the spot where the WindClan apprentices slept. She wondered why she was so nervous about finally talking about her visions, after all, in the past she never kept secrets from her sisters. She hoped they would'nt be angry with her.

Rainpaw gave Leafpaw a slight prod in the side. The brown she-cat opened her eyes so Rainpaw moved on to Snowpaw, who jumped about ten fox lengths off the ground when Rainpaw woke her.

"What'd you do that for?" Snowpaw hissed in an angry whisper, "I was having the best dream about Eaglepaw… Oops, you really didn't need to know that…"

"What is it Rainpaw?" muttered Leafpaw, stifling a huge yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but this is really important," Rainpaw said in a serious tone.

"Get on with it, then," said Snowpaw.

Leafpaw murmured something about Snowpaw's lack of manners before gesturing for Rainpaw to continue specking.

"You remember the day when we were made apprentices?" Rainpaw began, "And how I tried to talk to you guys about a dream I had?"

Leafpaw and Snowpaw exchanged guilty looks before nodding.

"Well, it wasn't any ordinary dream. In my dream I saw Hawkfur, the ShadowClan deputy, be murdered by Darkfur."

"You WHAT?!" said Snowpaw and Leafpaw together.

"Darkfur was lying. No rouge murdered Hawkfur."

"How can you be sure?" asked Snowpaw.

"The dream returned several times. Each time, a StarClan warrior told me to 'take heed of what I had seen. and know were danger must be.' They meant that I should know that Darkfur was dangerous; he has already killed once, and he won't hesitate to do it again."

Snowpaw and Leafpaw exchanged bewildered looks.

"There's more too," continued Rainpaw, "Today when you guys were out training, I looked into a stream and I had a vision. That's what Windfur, Eaglestar, and Ravenpelt where talking about earlier today."

"Well, what did you see?" prompted Snowpaw.

"Well," Rainpaw began, "You won't like it but, I saw Darkfur kill many innocent cats. Then I saw us, as fully grown cats stare back at him as if to challenge him. Then I heard a voice that said 'The hawk has taken its last flight'--that meant that Hawkfur had been killed-- 'and nothing except the chosen ones stand in the way of the rise of the darkness feared by all. Danger has come.' That means that, because Hawkfur is dead, Darkfur was going to get his shot at power, and that the forest is doomed unless the 'chosen cats' come though."

"You don't think that _we _are the chosen cats...do you?" asked Leafpaw in an almost fearful voice.

"I don't' really know," sighed Rainpaw. "But I think we might be. You see, I had one more dream. In fact, I just woke up from it before I came to talk to you."

"Wow, you've barely slept without StarClan sticking their noses into your dreams!" commented Snowpaw.

"Tell me about it," mumbled Rainpaw.

"What was this one about?" asked Leafpaw.

Rainpaw let out a sigh before continuing, her eyes were glazed with worry and her voice shook as she spoke. "Fer-Fernheart, Hawkfur, and Gingerpelt- you know, our mother's mother, visited me. They told me that the paths we walk are dangerous and twisted. That there is a lot of danger coming our way, and it will always be a part of our lives. They also warned me about something called 'The Scarlet Stone.' I have no idea what that is… but it must be important, or else they wouldn't have told me about it."

"We're in danger?" said Leafpaw in awe.

"No, no way! I don't want this!" said Snowpaw.

"StarClan doesn't lie," replied Rainpaw glumly. "The worst part is that I was too chicken to tell you sooner. I mean, we never used to keep secrets like this! Everything is changing! I'm scared, guys! I don't want anything to happen to us!"

"I know," said Snowpaw, "But let's promise not to keep secrets again. I mean, we _are_ sisters and all. You two are still the best friends I have!"

"Let's make a pact to always take care of one another, no matter what. To always be truthful and to be loyal to each other no matter what," said Rainpaw, on the verge of tears. **(A/N I KNOW CATS CAN'T CRY! WORK WITH ME HERE!)**

"We should promise to protect each other from any danger even at the cost of our own lives. May we never forget our love for each other," added Leafpaw.

"So do we all promise then?" asked Snowpaw.

Rainpaw and Leafpaw nodded their heads.

"Good," said Snowpaw, "Then I can go back to sleep! Some of us have to train tomorrow!"

Rainpaw felt a little better as she turned to leave. It felt good to have a pact with her sisters. She had finally told them! Yet, she was still scared, for the future. She stopped suddenly; they had promised not to keep secrets… Her sisters deserved to know about their father, and now was a good a time as ever to tell them.

Leafpaw seemed to have something on her mind, too. "Wait!" she called.

"What is it _now_," said Snowpaw in a grumpy tone.

"We promised not to keep secrets," began Leafpaw, "and I have one."

"Me, too," added Rainpaw.

"Hawkfur is our father," they blurted out at the same time.

"WHAT?!" said Snowpaw.

"You already knew?" said Leafpaw to Rainpaw.

"Windfur told me," replied Rainpaw, "how did you find out?"

"Stormheart," hissed Leafpaw.

"Someone want to explain what's going on here?" said Snowpaw, clearly still confused.

"Yes," said a new voice from behind Rainpaw, "I'd like to know that too. What are you three doing awake?"

"Stormheart!" said Leafpaw, "I'm sorry! We were just-"

"Ah, Stormheart," said Eaglestar who had just arrived, "Why don't you take young Rainpaw back to her nest, then you can join the night patrol, since you are already awake. Leafpaw, Snowpaw, go back to sleep, you'll need you energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, Eaglestar," they murmured.

Rainpaw followed Stormheart back to the Medicine Den, were she curled up in her nest. She was asleep within seconds, and this time no dreams disturbed her.

**Leafpaw's POV **

Leafpaw curled, back up in the safety of her nest. She was shocked at what Rainpaw had told her. She had guessed in some way that Rainpaw knew about Hawkfur being their father, but not in that way. When she had looked at Darkfur at the Gathering, she smelled a scent like no other. The scent of blood; the scent of death. Darkfur had killed her father, and she was pretty sure that he was aiming for her and her sisters now that he was out of the way.

She didn't have time to tell her sisters her second secret. Unknown to anyone, her ability to sense went beyond her capability; or so she thought. There was the dream, but she knew it was not just a dream. She had seen Rainpaw's eyes flash with fright. She had also sensed what Rainpaw had been feeling at the moment, had even seen bits of what Rainpaw had seen. Including three cats and blood, screams, and more.

She shivered at the thought of it, finally piecing the puzzle together. Darkfur was their enemy, Hawkfur was the innocent, and they were the ones who would have to live their lives in the middle of it all. They were specifically chosen to go through a duty whether they come out alive or dead. She knew that their time was to come soon, when they must fulfill who they were. Leafpaw just hoped they were ready.

She saw Rainpaw's wide eyes. Leafpaw also knew she must stay strong, for herself, for her sisters, and for the future of the four Clans. Her eyes shone with a glow like no other. She fell asleep in fright, in bravery, and in hope.

**Yep. Another chappie complete! I would like to confirm that this story will have 10 chappies, including and epilogue. After that it's the sequels. I FINALLY figured out how to edit documents that are already on fanfiction, so my early chappies with all the errors are being fixed. There will be no changes made to the plot though. Edited chappie 4 is already up. Also, I am now posting a regular news section on my profile, check it out to find sneak peeks of upcoming chapters and announcements about future fics as well as what fics are being updated and when. Until next time! REVIEW!! **

**Patronus OUT!!**


	8. Chapter 8: From Flight to Fear

**Hi again, my loyal readers! Once again, I beg for reviews! This chapter is a BATTLE! That's all I'm gonna say. Yea… ranting complete.**

**Special thanks go out to Meadowsong and my iPod for the inspiration. Yes, I thanked a music player. Got a problem with that? **

**Let's close our eyes an imagine a disclaimer here. **

**Chapter 8: From Fight to Fear **

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw opened her eyelids. The weak dawn light reached her. She got up, seeing little point in trying to fall back asleep. Deciding to go get some fresh kill, Rainpaw blinked the last of her sleepiness from her eyes and made for the den's exit--Windfur was still asleep in her nest.

The camp was still silent, though a few cats were basking in the early sunlight. She guessed that the dawn patrol had left already- due to the lack of fresh kill on the pile. Rainpaw chose a mouse as her breakfast before sitting down near the apprentice den, to wait for her sisters to wake up.

She began to worry. The memories of her dream haunted her. Could it really be true? Could something that was going to happen today change her life and shape her destiny? Of course her life wasn't perfect, but she still didn't want it to change. She loved her sisters and her mentor and her role as a Medicine Cat apprentice. It seemed unlikely that something major was fated to happen today. The camp was calm, the sun was shining, and everything was perfect. _'Could StarClan's predictions be right?'_ thought Rainpaw.

Suddenly, the calm was shattered. Foampaw, Leafpaw and the rest of what looked like the dawn patrol raced into camp- followed by a swarm of ShadowClan warriors. Rainpaw recognized Darkfur at the head of the group.

Panic erupted. WindClan cats poured out of the dens and launched themselves at ShadowClan invaders. Rainpaw just stood there stunned. It couldn't be… could this battle be what StarClan had told her would shape her destiny?

"Rainpaw!" hissed Windfur from the entrance to the Medicine Den, "Come! Quick!"

Rainpaw raced after Windfur into the den. She could smell Windfur's growing fear scent. It was as if the gray cat knew something--something that made the prospect of the coming battle even more terrifying…

"Now," Windfur began, her voice filled with worry, "I want you to stay here, take care of any injured cats that can make it this far. I want you to stay out of sight, I haven't taught you any fighting moves yet, we can't afford to have our Medicine Cat apprentice killed. I will be out in the battle--stay safe, I love you very much."

She left the den without another word.

**--**

**Leafpaw's POV**

Leafpaw blinked open her eyes. She sat up slowly; the other apprentices were still sound asleep. Remembering that she was on the dawn patrol, she padded to the leftovers from last night's fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and sat down to eat, letting her mind wander. She reflected everything that her Rainpaw had told her the day before. Her life was going downhill fast. First she gets stuck with _him _as a mentor, and then she finds out that she and her sisters have fates laid out by StarClan.

Her mental rambling was once again cut short by her fox-dung mentor.

"You're on dawn patrol," Stormheart hissed. "Get going."

"I know," said Leafpaw with a hint of malice. "And I'm already on my way." She brushed passed him, and began to walk in the direction of the camp entrance when she noticed that Stormheart wasn't following her: she was almost positive he was on the patrol too.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No," replied Stormheart, "I'm going hunting. Keep your eyes open, I might just drop in and see how you are doing." He said the last part with a glint of malice in his eyes.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes as soon as his back was turned, and walked over to Brakenclaw, who was leading the patrol. The WindClan warrior was busy tearing at a large rabbit.

"Oh, Leafpaw," he said through a mouth full of rabbit, "Grab yourself something to eat, we're not quite ready yet."

Leafpaw nodded politely and bounded over to the apprentice den, hoping to catch Snowpaw awake. Leafpaw rolled her eyes: the white apprentice was still sound asleep, snoring away. Leafpaw gave her ears a quick lick, not wanting to wake her. She knew something was going to happen today; she only wished that the sisters would stay together. No matter what. They were her only friends, and, aside from Windfur, her only true family. Leafpaw didn't think she could bar it if she lost them.

Snowpaw started muttering as Leafpaw left the den. It was mostly disoriented things like "put down the vole and step away from the marigold" or "I will always be the queen of the squirrels", but then she said, "I love you too, Eaglepaw."

Leafpaw snorted.

--

Leafpaw bumped into Brakenclaw a few tail-lengths from the den. She followed him the camp entrance, were they met Foampaw.

"Where's Stormheart?" asked Brakenclaw.

"He went hunting, didn't say were. He told me he'd meet up with us later, "replied Leafpaw.

Brakenclaw muttered something about it not being fair that that "annoying furball of a warrior" got to skip out on patrols just because he was the son of a Clan leader before leading them out of camp and onto the moors.

The patrol reached the WindClan-RiverClan border a few minutes later. Leafpaw saw her clan mates scrunch their noses, and she didn't know why. She thought RiverClan smelled good. They smelled like water and fish to Leafpaw, and she couldn't see why that was a bad thing.

"Ok, Leafpaw, Foampaw, what can you smell?" asked Brakenclaw.

"I smell RiverClan, badger--but it's long gone; rabbit, fresh--I think we just missed it; and vole--but it's stale," said Foampaw.

"Good," said Brakenclaw, "Now you, Leafpaw, leave out everything that Foampaw already mentioned, please."

Leafpaw opened her mouth and scented the air. "I smell fox, but it's stale, two maybe three days old; fish; squirrel; EW mouse bile; and Stormheart."

Sure enough, the WindClan warrior who Leafpaw was unlucky enough to call her mentor came up behind them with a rabbit in his jaws. He smelled like he had given himself a very good washing recently, but underneath that scent was something else, the scent of marsh and mud. ShadowClan scent.

Leafpaw gasped. Why did Stormheart smell like ShadowClan? Could it be that he was doing something other than hunting? Before Leafpaw could say anything, Brakenclaw spoke.

"Is there anything else, Leafpaw?" he said.

Leafpaw briefly wondered why none of the other cats could smell the revolting stench on Stormheart, but quickly pushed the thoughts away and began to focus on her senses. "I smell marigold, this weird cat-scent, rouge maybe, and poppy seeds-"

"Stop," said Stormheart, cutting Leafpaw off.

"What?" snapped Leafpaw.

"Stop making it all up. You are so worthless that you make things up because you are so bad at scenting! You know where Windfur gets her herbs, marigold is hard to scent from this far away! Same with the ThunderClan scent! You disappoint me!" he yelled.

Other than the fact that she had forgotten what ThunderClan smelled like, Leafpaw hadn't done anything wrong. She knew that. Anger and hurt showed in her eyes.

"I didn't lie, Stormheart," said Leafpaw, "I really did smell all those things!"

"Now, there's no need to argue. Stormheart, that was a bit harsh, and Leafpaw, I know that you want to impress your mentor, but making up things is not the way to do that. It's ok that you aren't as good at scenting as Foampaw," said Brakenclaw.

Leafpaw was really mad now. "But I wasn't lying!"

"That's enough," said Brakenclaw, "Come on, we still have to finish the patrol. He took off before Leafpaw could say another word. Foampaw followed. Stormheart gave Leafpaw a cold look before racing after him.

A few minutes later, the patrol stopped again and Stormheart asked the apprentices what they had scented.

"I scent--" said Leafpaw before being cut off.

"I scent the marshes and some sort of bird. We're near the ShadowClan border," said Foampaw, interrupting.

"Very good, that was wood-pecker you smelled," said Stormheart. "Better try again next time, Leafpaw," he finished with a smirk.

Leafpaw did try again next time, and the time after that, but each time Foampaw cut her off. The little furball!

The group began to head back, passing once again the ShadowClan border. Leafpaw scented the air. She could smell rabbit, ShadowClan, alarmingly fresh, they must have just missed a patrol, and the scents of Foampaw and Brakenclaw, but not Stormheart.

"Where's Stormheart?" asked Leafpaw.

"Oh, he was here a second ago. He most likely just went back to hunting again," said Brakenclaw.

Suddenly, Stormheart raced out of the marshes, followed by at least half of ShadowClan.

"Run!" he yowled.

The entire patrol didn't hesitate to obey.

"Try and lose them!" yelled Brackenclaw.

That was easier said than done.

The ShadowClan warriors were faster than they looked.

Brackenclaw had given up; they couldn't turn and fight. Leafpaw knew that, if they did, they would be slaughtered like prey, but they could not run forever, either.

They would have to lead them to the camp.

Yes! That was it! It did mean endangering WindClan lives, but it seemed the only thing that would work. The ShadowClan warriors would meet most of WindClan, battle ready. They were in for a real shock.

Little did Leafpaw know that that was precisely want the ShadowClan warriors wanted them to do.

"Brackenclaw!" called Leafpaw, "We'll have to lead them to camp! We're out numbered, let's lead them to the reinforcements!"

"That's thinking like a warrior, Leafpaw!" praised Brackenclaw, much to Stormheart's displeasure. "Lead them to camp!"

Leafpaw's racing heart swelled with pride. '_LOSER! Haha, Stormheart! I think like a warrior!'_ she thought.

The WindClan cats obeyed and soon they were crashing through the camp walls.

And brought with them a battle that would change their lives.

**--**

**Snowpaw's POV**

Snowpaw woke to hear a yowl echo throughout the clearing, sounding a lot like Foampaw. She leapt up out of her nest and saw that the dawn patrol had just came back, followed by a swarm of ShadowClan warriors invading the camp.

"Snowpaw!" yowled her mentor, "Get in there! Defend the nursery!"

Snowpaw obeyed. As much as the idea of Owlkit and Berryfur being shredded by ShadowClan appealed to her, Dawnflower was in there, too, and they were her Clan-mates. Foxdung! She was looking forward to calling Owlkit "her late clan-mate".

She sprang at a ShadowClan apprentice that was much smaller than her, ironically. She quickly bit down on the apprentice's paw, sending him running for the bushes.

Ravenpelt gave her a nod of praise before launching herself back into battle with a ShadowClan she-cat.

The battle continued. Snowpaw successfully fought off two more ShadowClan apprentices, and was now battling a warrior. She dodged the she-cat's carefully aimed blows and lunged forward to strike her. The two cats wrestled together for a moment before the larger pinned Snowpaw to the ground.

Then, Snowpaw heard the warrior speak, "_Haha! I've got her now!"_ but the cat's mouth didn't move. What the heck? Had she just heard another cat's voice, or had she heard the enemy warrior's mind?

Snowpaw quickly thought of her next move. Something that would have made Leafpaw proud. Hopefully her sister was watching; she had seen her battling earlier. Snowpaw let her body go limp; tricking the warrior into thinking she had won. The ShadowClan warrior relaxed her grip and moved in to bite her, not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out. Snowpaw kicked out with her hind legs, sending the cat flying backwards. Snowpaw leapt towards her, and bit down on her hind leg. Blood trickled out of the warrior's wounds onto Snowpaw's pure white flank. Snowpaw let go and the warrior ran, only to crash right into Eaglestar, who quickly finished it.

"You fool!" yowled a voice from behind Snowpaw, who turned quickly whipped around, "I'll take her myself!"

Darkfur threw himself at the white apprentice, who's fur was now stained with blood.

Snowpaw leapt away from Darkfur, right into a dark warrior who was so encrusted in blood that she couldn't tell whether the she-cat was black or dark brown. The she-cat saw her and snorted, underestimating the little apprentice, who was muscle-bound under her thick fur.

The cat tried to pin her down by jumping on her back, but Snowpaw heard,_ "This little brat is stronger than I thought! No matter, I'll just push her down with my weight!" _

'_Ok…,'_ thought Snowpaw, '_I don't think that she'd tell me what she was going to do next...could I have read her mind?' _

Snowpaw heard Darkfur over to her left, and saw him pinning down Eaglepaw, ready to rip his flank open.

"No! Eaglepaw!" Snowpaw yowled as she launched herself at Darkfur, bowling him over, and knocking him off Eaglepaw.

"You piece of fox-dung! I will rip you to shreds!" Snowpaw shrieked, raking her claws down Darkfur's flank, making him yowl in pain like the coward he was.

"Even if you kill me, I have nine lives; I will come back for you!" Darkfur shouted, catching Snowpaw off guard. She backed off, startled, and then recovered.

"Yeah, right! StarClan isn't stupid enough to give you nine lives! You fleabag of a traitor! You know that! You're a murderer, too!" Snowpaw shouted, leaping at Dark_star_, shredding his left ear with her razor-sharp claws.

"Get lost coward!!" she said, ripping fur off his flank between every word. Darkfur yowled in pain then ran off, right into Ravenpelt.

"That's right! You'd better run!" Snowpaw yowled, walking back to Eaglepaw and leaping back into battle with him at her side.

**--**

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw was getting more paranoid by the second. Outside the safety of the Medicine Den she could hear the screeches of the ongoing battle. She had only had one cat come to her in need of herbs--and he was out faster than he arrived. The battle was unnerving Rainpaw. The cat had told her one thing--that Darkfur was calling himself Darkstar. He must have killed Brownstar! Rainpaw was scared. If what Fernheart and the rest of the cats had said were true, then…

Suddenly, four ShadowClan cats burst into the clearing. Rainpaw froze. All bravery she possessed suddenly left her. She covered in front of the terrifying cats.

"This is the one," murmured one.

Rainpaw noticed one cats grab a combination of herbs from the store. She gulped-- the combination the cat held could knock out a fully grown warrior for quite some time. Did they plan to kidnap her? Did Darkstar already know about her and her sisters? The answer was yes, definitely yes.

"You have two choices, half-Clan. Come with us willingly, or we will take you forcefully," snarled the biggest- a black tom.

Rainpaw looked up in fear. She took a deep breath. If they were going to kidnap her- she would go down fighting.

"No. You can't make me," she said in a voice that was brave--though it did not fully conceal her fear.

She launched herself at the tom. He was unprepared for Rainpaw's attack, though he was still much stronger than the apprentice, who had no battle training. In one swift blow he threw her off of him. One of the others quickly pinned her down. Rainpaw struggled, but she could not free herself. Another quickly sprinkled the herbs over Rainpaw's nose.

Rainpaw's vision began to cloud and darkness crept over her like a tide of black.

She thought she heard a voice speaking to her--not from StarClan, but a voice none the less.

"One down, two to go," it said.

Rainpaw heard no more.

**--**

**Leafpaw's POV**

Leafpaw raced forward as a dark black tom chased her. She jumped up and pulled a branch with her. She let it go swiftly and it swung back the tom with it. With a thump, he hit the ground.

The warriors were in camp now, the WindClan defense turning to face them with a battle cry.

Huge groups of warriors rushed into their territory, yowling wildly. WindClan warrior's eyes sparked and rose to battle back. Why were they here? That and the suspicious movements of Stormheart, who had padded away...or so she saw.

She quickly got back to her feet and glanced around franticly. She saw a flank offur she recognized Snowpaw.

She raced to her sister, who was currently furiously fighting a ShadowClan apprentice. Unknown to Snowpaw, another ShadowClan apprentice was 

heading her way. As Snowpaw gave a last strike to the first apprentice, Leafpaw met the other apprentice and gave a hard swipe to him. The tom yowled and he ran away in fright. _'Must have been a really new apprentice,'_ Leafpaw thought.

Then she saw Snowpaw gave a hard kick to the first apprentice and he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Leafpaw!" called Ravenpelt, "Behind you!"

Leafpaw spun around to see large ShadowClan warrior. She sprang forward, knocking all her weight into him. The warrior was ready, and quickly pinned her down.

Suddenly, the weight vanished; Eaglestar himself had knocked the warrior off of her. With a few blows, the WindClan leader sent the enemy warrior screeching into the bushes.

A few fox-lengths away, Snowpaw was battling Darkfur, and, remarkably, she was _winning. _A few minutes later, Darkfur was battling with Ravenpelt, his ear bleeding heavily.

Snowpaw was now battling a pair of young warriors side-by-side with Eaglepaw. Leafpaw jumped in and tackled one of the warriors. He spun and attacked back. They struggled for a moment before the warrior screeched and let go, Snowpaw's teeth imbedded in the warrior's paw. Snowpaw let go as the warriors ran into other WindClan cats and glanced at Leafpaw.

"Whatever happened to 'I don't need you to come save my butt!' Huh?" teased Snowpaw.

"Oh, stuff it, ignorant fur-ball!" said Leafpaw.

"Are you two alright?" said Eaglepaw.

"I'm fine," said Leafpaw. She then noticed that Snowpaw's normally white fur was stained with blood, "Are you ok, Snowpaw? Your fur is all bloody..."

"But I'm not hurt! I swear!" said Snowpaw, "They could hardly hit me!"

Leafpaw looked at her sister more closely, and saw that she was right. Snowpaw was almost completely unharmed: the blood on her flank was the blood of other cats.

"You, on the other paw," began Snowpaw, "Should go and find Windfur. You shouldn't still be fighting."

Leafpaw had not noticed her own wounds. She glanced at her bruised paw, which had tufts of fur on her claws. She was panting slightly--she was not used to fighting. The tip of her left ear was bloodied, and a small gash was on her right forepaw.

"I'm okay," Leafpaw replied.

"Then let's go!" said Snowpaw."Come on! Let's go kick some ShadowClan butt!" Snowpaw let out her own yowl as she raced off to fight.

Leafpaw padded off, looking for another way to defeat the ShadowClan cats. She was not prepared for this. Maybe Snowpaw was, but not her. Stormheart had never really taught her to fight; how could she survive this battle? She licked her paw and raced off.

Right when she was going to be prepared to fight, two toms appeared right before her eyes. They, too, smelled like death. Slowly she paced backwards--maybe she wasn't their target--and sprung away, running faster than she ever had. She didn't know if they had given up or if they were still pursuing. She just ran.

Then a sharp claw raked her back and she felt tufts of her fur being pulled away. Fear overtaking Leafpaw, she scrambled up, hoping to get away. Then a weight pulled her back down. She stared into the coal eyes of her first enemy. A feeling of a hunter came over her as she raked her claws into his eyes. The tom yelped and yowled in pain as he backed away. Leafpaw growled as loud as she ever did as she came back onto her paws.

The next tom came charging towards her. Realizing that, in her position she couldn't fight well, she tried to find some way to escape. However, she sprinted into a concealed area and the stench of blood overwhelmed her senses. Her eyes were in a panic, and her body shook with fear as images of death came over.

Then the second tom flashed in front of her face. Her body flew back towards the ground as the tom sunk his teeth into her neck, not deep enough to wound. She in turned and sunk her fangs into his fur.

They tumbled apart. Leafpaw felt the blood seeping from her neck; the back wound seemed to be burning. She felt water start matting down her fur. 

Staring up to the sky, she saw dark gray clouds cover it. Droplets of rain moistened the air and fell to the ground.

A cry of battle was heard all over, but the one closest to her was the tom. He came rushing towards her; she would face him once more. Leafpaw pulled herself straight, but before she could go any farther something struck her. The stench of blood was stronger now more than ever, and it clung to her.

"I almost had her," a gruff voice called from the darkness that she was sure was the tom's.

"And you almost failed as well." She knew that only one voice could belong to that blood stench. Darkfur.

She slowly fell deeper into the darkness, and could not longer hear anymore voices. She did feel her body moving, though.

Why did this destiny come upon her and her sisters? Why? Blackness started to surround her. Her eyes were closed, with no way of opening. She felt the raindrops falling on her; it was like the sky was crying for them. For the fate of the young she-cats. Why her? Why Snowpaw? Why Rainpaw? She felt her being carried by Darkfur by the strong scent he carried.

She felt her neck's fur lift, as if someone was carrying her. She could smell something so familiar... Then it came to her, the scent of herbs. The scent of Rainpaw.

"R-ain-paw," Leafpaw strangled out before all turned to dark.

**Snowpaw's POV**

The fighting was over. The ShadowClan cats were nearly beaten when Darkfur, or Darkstar, or whatever the evil little furball was called these days, ran away. Snowpaw reflected upon the battle. She had done well; she had beaten fully grown warriors! Snowpaw was also pretty sure that she could read minds; logic says that cats just don't go blurting out their battle plans to their opponents. I mean, what kind of idiot would they be if they did? Snowpaw, of course, wasn't sure, so she didn't say anything.

She was, of course, going to say something to her sisters. After all, she didn't keep _anything _from them...well except the stuff about Eaglepaw.

The only problem was she hadn't seen Leafpaw since she was battling with Eaglepaw, who was getting water for the injured cats, and she hadn't seen Rainpaw since the previous night.

"Rainpaw?" Snowpaw said as she walked into the medicine cat's den.

"She's not here Snowpaw," said Windfur, who was preparing herbs for her patients. "Have you seen her?"

"No, I thought she was with you!"

"She's not here," said Windfur, her voice growing more and more concerned. "Have you seen Leafpaw?"

"Not since the battle," replied Snowpaw.

"Go tell Eaglestar that Rainpaw and Leafpaw are missing, get some apprentices together and search the camp. I'll have Eaglestar send out a patrol if you still can't find them. In the meantime, I have work to do."

Snowpaw nodded and left the den.

--

They searched the camp, but no one found them, so Snowpaw and Eaglepaw returned to the center of camp, just as Eaglestar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" yowled Eaglestar.

The cats of WindClan emerged from their dens and gathered bellow their leader.

"As you all know, two of our apprentices, Rainpaw and Leafpaw have gone missing!" Eaglestar began, "We need to send out search parties!"

Some of the cats nodded, but others looked like they could care less. Some even grumbled about it wasting their time.

Snowpaw could take it no longer. "Watch it! Those are my sisters you are talking about!" she yowled. "And I'll fight anyone who insults them!"

Eaglepaw gave her a lick on the shoulder, to calm her.

Eaglestar continued on as if he had heard nothing from his Clan. "Ravenpelt will lead one, Kestrelwing the other. Split the territory between you and be back by Moonhigh. Take whomever you want."

The two senior warriors nodded.

"I'll take Brackenclaw, Stormheart, Snowpaw, and Eaglepaw!" yowled Ravenpelt.

"Guess we'd better go," said Eaglepaw, nudging Snowpaw in the direction of were Ravenpelt and the rest of the patrol had gathered.

"Yea," said Snowpaw.

--

She began to worry more. With every step she took, it felt like she was getting father and father from her sisters. They were half way done, and they still hadn't found the scent. The fact that it had begun to rain wasn't helping, either.

Eventually, Ravenpelt ordered the patrol home. Snowpaw let out a wail of grief as the rain began to pour harder. Snowpaw was hardly aware of Eaglepaw's presence beside her, or Ravenpelt's words of comfort. It seemed like the whole forest was grieving for the loss of Snowpaw's sisters.

**--**

**What happened to Rainpaw and Leafpaw? Find out next chappie! **

**I am very sad to announce that this next chapter will be the last chapter, not including the epilogue and the credits (where I thank people and list fun facts about were the ideas for this story came from, etc.). Now, don't worry, the only other part of this series that will be this short is the prequel, Four Clans, One Loyalty: Before the Prophecy, which will be released when this story is complete. ALL three sequels will be released NO LATER than July first, hopefully after the completion of the prequel. **

**If you don't have my buddies and me on author alert you might want to do that soon, so you are up-to-date on the new additions to the series. If you don't want to add me to author alert, I can PM you when I release the other installments. **

**Other news: I am also going to publish a new warriors AU fic, it's going to be called Bloodline, the summary is on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading! NOW REVIEW!**

**Patronus OUT!! **

**_Next time…_**

**"**_**We can't get anywhere near Darkstar," said Rainpaw, "We're going to have to escape before they come to get us. But how are we going to do that? We have no idea where we are, and there are guards rights outside!"**_

**"**_**What if I distract them, and you run?" suggested Leafpaw.**_

**_Rainpaw considered it for a moment, but logic told her Leafpaw's plan wouldn't work. "You can't fight off all of them! You'll be killed!"_**

**"**_**We'll never get out!" wailed Leafpaw in despair.**_

**_Suddenly, part of the top of the den fell out, and two young she-kits landed with a thud next to Rainpaw, who was badly startled. One of the cats was a golden tabby with green eyes. The other was grey and white with light blue eyes._**

**"**_**Yes you will," said the grey and white cat, "I'm Mist and this is Sun, we're going to get you out of here."**_


	9. Chapter 9: Captive

**Sorry for the long delay! I actually lost the whole chapter briefly. SAVE YOUR WORK PEOPLE! I also had an internet-free week at camp that added time to the long wait. I hope you like it, it's about 15 pages long on word. completion of this fic I will be going back to the early non-betaed chapters and editing them. I will also be doing the same thing for both my warriors one-shots, Talk to Hazeltail, and 10 Ways to Annoy Twilight Characters. If you would are interested in the job of editing my editing of these fics, please either tell me in your review or contact me by PM. I WILL NOT BE CHANGING THE PLOT OF THESE STORIES IN ANY WAY! I AM ONLY EDITING THE GRAMMAR! **

**Please take note that you are reading the edited version of chapter 9, I added a bit and (hopefully) made it flow better. It will most likely edited again upon Ferny's return. **

**Anyway, without further a due, the FINAL CHAPTER of Four Clans, One Loyalty. **

**Special thanks goes out to Littlewhisker for being such a huge help and stepping in at the last minute to beta this and the epilogue. Have fun on your vacation Ferny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. I own the characters and the plot. **

**Chapter 9: Captive **

**Rainpaw's POV**

Rainpaw was standing in that meadow again, Fernheart stood in front of her, her eyes fixed on something in the distance only she could see.

"Rainpaw," said Fernheart, "You are in danger; you must leave before darkness comes, or prophecies will go unfulfilled."

She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" called Rainpaw, "Come back!"

The meadow faded away before Rainpaw could do anything more.

--

The silver-blue she-cat opened her eyes with much difficulty; the sleeping herbs had not yet fully stopped working. She tried to take a few steps, but 

her legs just did not want to move and she slumped back down beside Leafpaw, who lay unmoving except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. Rainpaw noticed she was bleeding. Though most of her wounds weren't deep Rainpaw was still worried. She set to work on washing her sister's wounds, all the while feeling the hatred gathering for the cats that had given them to her and her sister.

When she had finished, Rainpaw began to take in her surroundings. The sisters were in some sort of tunnel; Rainpaw could feel air coming from the other side. It smelled awful; it couldn't just be from the strong reek of ShadowClan that was coming from the entrance closed to Rainpaw.

Suddenly the awful reek grew stronger and the tunnel walls shook. Rainpaw began to wonder if she was beneath the Thunderpath. She had never smelled monster, but she had been told it smelled awful.

Leafpaw's eyes opened, the monster's rumbling must have woken her. She tried to sit up as Rainpaw had done, but did not succeed.

The sleeping-herbs were almost worn off now, and Rainpaw had regained a little of her strength.

"Are you okay, Leafpaw?" asked Rainpaw.

"Yea," replied Leafpaw, "I think we're beneath the Thunderpath on the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, though I think the cats outside are ShadowClan."

Leafpaw had always been able to smell better than other cats, Rainpaw had never understood why and often wondered about it. While some of the Clan apprentices and Owlkit had teased Leafpaw for her gift, Rainpaw had always admired her sister.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Rainpaw.

"They're not talking," replied Leafpaw, "But you're right, it might help us figure out what's going on. Do you think it has something to do with Darkstar?"

"So he is calling himself Darkstar," said Rainpaw, "If that's so then ShadowClan _is _under his control, so wouldn't he have ordered this?"

"It does seem logical," said Leafpaw.

They sat in silence. Rainpaw recalled her dreams again and Leafpaw went back to scenting the air. She had been told that Darkstar was dangerous, that she and her sisters were the things that were going to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do, that she was in danger, and that today something was going to happen that would change her life. Rainpaw guessed that the battle had been what had changed her life; it had brought her here, and from here StarClan knows. Rainpaw wondered what was going to happen. The apprentice had never felt so confused in her short life. Rainpaw knew that Darkstar was somehow involved. It now looked like he already knew that she and her sisters were supposed to stop him. The question was now, what did he plan to do with them? Rainpaw knew, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Leafpaw," said Rainpaw, "Do you know if Darkstar knows about, well, you know."

"You, me, and Snowpaw being destined to stop him? Yea. Logic says he does."

Leafpaw was very logical, she could solve any mystery life could throw at her. She was the problem solver of the litter.

"Rainpaw," said Leafpaw, suddenly as if she would explode if she didn't start talking right this instant, "If he knows, wouldn't Snowpaw have been kidnapped too?"

Rainpaw felt her heart ache. Even though she had only been separated from Snowpaw for a short time, she missed her sister deeply. She hoped she hadn't been caught.

"Hold on," said Leafpaw as she closed her eyes.

"But-" snapped Rainpaw, her mind suddenly full of questions.

"Shush!" snapped Leafpaw.

Rainpaw decided not to interrupt whatever it was that her sister was doing, she felt no need to test her sister's patience. Rainpaw began to wonder what was going on, it looked like Leafpaw was trying to hear something. Strange, Rainpaw couldn't hear anything besides the awful noise of the passing monsters, no cat should be able to hear anything that well. Then again, this was Leafpaw, and Leafpaw's senses have never been what one would call normal for a cat.

"Rainpaw…," Leafpaw began slowly, "You know how we promised to tell each other everything?"

"Yea…," said Rainpaw, sensing that her sister was about to tell her something very important.

"You know how I have really good senses?" said Leafpaw.

"You mean how you can scent and hear better than other cats?" said Rainpaw, sensing an incoming confession.

"Yes…," said Rainpaw, in a curious tone.

"Well, IcansortofhearthingsfarawaylikepreyandothercatsandIcanalsosensewhatothercatsaredoingandseeing," jabbered Leafpaw, looking at the ground.

"What?" said Rainpaw, "I can't understand you."

Leafpaw took a deep breath, "I meant that I can hear and smell better than other cats, I can smell things like prey and cats from far away."

"Is that all?" wondered Rainpaw aloud.

"No," said Leafpaw, "I can also sometimes sense what cats are doing and were they are. Once I saw you having a dream, you were shaking and mewing very loud, it was terrifying to watch. Once I was also able to sense were the camp was, you know, when Stormheart left me on the moor?"

Despite the feeling of utter shock that now gripped Rainpaw, she couldn't stop herself from wondering. Did Leafpaw know where Snowpaw was?

"Can you sense her anywhere?" asked Rainpaw.

"Snowpaw, you mean," replied Leafpaw.

Rainpaw nodded, too relieved to speak.

Leafpaw closed her eyes and concentrated. She sat very still, as if she was made of ice, and one little twitch would make her shatter.

Eventually she opened her eyes. "I can't sense her anywhere near here," said Leafpaw, "I don't think she was captured."

"I hope your right, Leafpaw," said Rainpaw.

"Me too," said Leafpaw.

There was more silence. Each sister pondered over all the new information they had taken in.

"We really need to figure out what they plan to do with us," said Rainpaw, breaking the silence, "can you hear them talking yet?"

Leafpaw pricked her ears and began to listen.

**Leafpaw's POV **

Leafpaw closed her eyes, and she slowly began to hear wind whooshing and could sense the outside from the walls that entrapped her. She heard murmured voices and she went deeper and deeper. Soon those murmured voices became louder and louder, then a wave of scents hit her.

The scents of blood and marshes hit her hard; she could almost picture the guards. There were two, definitely two. For the scents were only enough for two. One voice was tough and thick, the deepness of it told her it was a tom. The other was lighter, with a springy feel to it. It had to belong to a she-cat. Their voices became clearer and clearer. Leafpaw could finally hear her.

"...arkstar want to do with these two kits?" one tom with a deep voice asked.

"Don't you know why Darkstar captured them for!" the she-cat said, with a lighter voice.

"No," the tom said in an ashamed voice.

"He's gonna get rid of them. Pretty soon as far as I've heard. Maybe even today," the she-cat replied.

"Why?" the tom asked.

"Darkstar told me that these two are of mixed blood. Filthy! I can't believe that WindClan even had that these cats there. Mixed bloods are always not loyal!" the she-cat hissed with disgust.

"Disgusting! I wonder what other Clan these cats come from. Definitely not ours, no one from our clan would do that," the tom said with the same tone.

"Luckily Darkstar plans to get rid of such filth from all the Clans. I'm glad we 

have Darkstar, not that weak leader. What's his name? Ah! Eaglestar! Yes, I'd love the rip his throat," the she-cat said.

Leafpaw let out a low hiss.

She continued, "Well, Darkstar wants the Clans to be pure, he gave Eaglestar a chance to get rid of these, and being the weak leader that he is, refused. Darkstar then took them by force, except he couldn't get one kit, but he got the other two."

"Well, good thing Darkstar's killing them because we don't need these not loyal mixed-bloods betraying the Clans," the tom chuckled. "Did you hear the other rumor?"

"What other rumor?" asked the she-cat.

"Sootpelt mentioned that he thinks the cats have some sort of weird powers. Heard Darkstar mutter something to himself one day. Wonder if it's true?"

"All the more reason to get rid of 'em I'd say. They could be dangerous."

Leafpaw leaned back, her eyes filled with shock.

"What, what!" Rainpaw wondered.

"Rainpaw, they're...they're...gonna...," Leafpaw muttered.

"Spit it out," Rainpaw shouted.

"Darkstar is gonna kill us," Leafpaw stated.

"What!!" Rainpaw screeched.

"Sshh," Leafpaw, "You don't want them to hear us, do you!?"

"Sorry," Rainpaw said sheepishly.

"That's not it, there's the reason why," Leafpaw whispered.

"Why?" Rainpaw was curious.

"You know how I said how my power to scent," Leafpaw said.

"Yea," Rainpaw nodded her head.

"I think Darkstar knows about my powers. He thinks you and Snowpaw have some too," said Leafpaw, sensing the fear scent fill her nose and mouth.

"One of my dreams did mention some sort of powers. The powers of the Sense, Sight, Mind, and heart I think. And something about 'the fourth power of the Scarlet Stone," said Rainpaw, recalling her meetings with Fernheart.

"Wonder if that's why Darkstar is after us after all. Maybe we have those powers or something," Leafpaw said.

"O-our powers. Can he even get them?" Rainpaw was in shock.

"Well, he wants to kill us either way. They're gonna be after Snowpaw...and I think he's gonna try to kill all the mixed blood cats in the four Clans," Leafpaw said in a choked voice.

"No," Rainpaw whispered.

"But," Leafpaw eyes filled with confidence, "He can't do that if he doesn't have us. And if we can get out, we can tell Eaglestar what Darkstar planned. But we need evidence... We need to get closer to Darkstar."

"We can't get anywhere near Darkstar," Rainpaw said, "We're going to have to escape before they come to get us. But how are we going to do that? We have no idea when they are going to do that, or if they are still some warriors guarding WindClan, and there are guards right outside!"

"What if I distract them, and you run?" Leafpaw suggested desperately.

Leafpaw considered her own idea for a moment, but her own logic told her that her idea wouldn't work.

Rainpaw's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "You can't fight off all of them! You'll be killed!"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" yelled Leafpaw.

"I don't know! You're the smart one! THINK OF SOMETHING!" snapped Rainpaw.

"WHY DON'T YOU INSTEAD OF SITTING ON YOUR LAZY BUTT!!" retorted Leafpaw.

"ARGH!!" yelled Rainpaw, "I'M NOT SMART LIKE YOU! I'M NOT STRONG LIKE SNOWPAW EITHER! RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YOU! ALL I HAVE IS STUPID DREAMS THAT LEAD US IN CIRCLES!"

Leafpaw was going to say something else, but she held back. She and Rainpaw never argued. She felt a wave of pity for her sister. Out of all of them Rainpaw had the most to prove to the Clan. She was often over shadowed by Leafpaw and Snowpaw, though she rarely admitted it. Rainpaw most likely felt jealous of her sisters. Though Rainpaw had a lot of talent in the area of Medicine, her Clan had pretty much failed to acknowledge it.

Rainpaw sat fuming. She glared at Leafpaw, not speaking.

"Rainpaw…," whispered Leafpaw, "I'm sorry…"

Rainpaw sighed. "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you. I just want to get out of here. We've got to think of something!"

"Or we'll never get out!" cried Leafpaw in despair.

Suddenly part of the top of the den fell out, and two young she-kits landed with a thud next to Rainpaw, who was badly startled. One of the cats was a golden tabby with green eyes. The other was grey and white with light blue eyes.

"Yes, you will," said the grey and white cat, "I'm Mist and this is Sun, we're going to get you out of here."

**Rainpaw's POV: **

"What?" said Rainpaw, clearly shocked.

"I said we're going to get you out of here," replied Mist, sounding impatient.

Rainpaw took a good look at the cats that had just declared themselves her liberators. They were puny, they hardly looked old enough to leave their mother, let alone save them from Darkstar. They stank of the Thunderpath and of crowfood, so Rainpaw guessed they were rogues.

"But you're just kits!" said Leafpaw, "There's no way you could fight them!"

"Mist never said anything about fighting," said the cat named Sun, "Dark-what's-his-face killed our mother because she wouldn't leave her nest, in this cavern thing, we're not going to let the same thing happen to you two that happened to her."

"I'm so sorry," said Rainpaw, feeling once again the pain she always felt when she thought about never having a proper mother, except this time it was for another cat, she still felt jealousy for her sisters as well. They were two extremes, and Rainpaw was stuck in the middle. She began to feel slightly jealous of the strange kits too. They had SOME memories of their mother alive! "At least you have some memories of her."

Rainpaw regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay," said Mist. "What happened to yours?"

"She died giving birth to us," answered Leafpaw.

"I'm sorry," said Sun solemnly.

"It's fine," said Rainpaw, now lost in her own memories of the Fernheart she knew from her dreams, wondering what her life would have been like if Fernheart had lived. Would she and Leafpaw be here right now? Would she still have to face a cold and unknown destiny? Rainpaw shook these thoughts away, knowing that she had more important things to worry about. If they didn't get out of here soon, they would be killed.

"Do you have any sort of plan?" asked Rainpaw.

"Umm…," said Sun and Mist together.

"You don't have a plan? Right?" said Leafpaw, her voice filled with shock that these two cats could come in ready for this huge rescue mission and _not have a plan. _

"Not really…," said Sun, looking at her paws.

At this Leafpaw about exploded. Rainpaw rolled her eyes and set off trying to calm her sister.

After her sister had finished lecturing the kits about the importance about thinking about your actions, Rainpaw finally got her to calm down.

"Do you think we could get back though that whole you came in from?" Rainpaw asked Sun and her sister.

Mist thought for a moment. "The drain? No it's too far up, and it's on the Thunderpath."

"We could watch for monsters getting in, but we wouldn't be able to see them getting out," added Sun.

"You could have been killed!" exclaimed Leafpaw.

Sun shrugged.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes. The pair reminded her of a certain WindClan apprentice…

"Well, since you two are stuck here now, we may as well try to work out a plan together," Rainpaw suggested.

"Okay," said Mist and Sun together.

"Well, I think distracting them might work, since there are more of us," said Rainpaw.

"No, it won't," argued Leafpaw. "We don't know how many guards are out there, it would be foolish to try."

"Are there any other ways out of the tunnel?" Rainpaw asked.

"It ends up in ThunderClan territory, I think," said Leafpaw.

"I know, I know!" squeaked Mist, "We could run into uhh… ThunderClan territory!"

"There'll be guards on the other side Mist," Leafpaw pointed out.

"We can't attack them, but maybe we can confuse them!" said Sun.

"How?" said Leafpaw and Rainpaw together, their patience running thin.

"OhwecouldsneakuponthemandmakethemgoforusnotyouIthinkthat'sagoodplanIalwayshavegoodplansIthinkwershoudltryit. Doyoulikevoles? Ilikevoles. I'mhungery-," Mist jabbered, so quickly that not even Sun could understand her.

"What did she say?" asked Leafpaw.

"I don't know," replied Sun, "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

Rainpaw groaned. Annoying kits! That was the last thing she needed! She hoped they could think of a plan soon…

**Leafpaw's POV**

And then it hit her. They couldn't distract them, but they could confuse them. They could also distract them!

The two kits were small enough to slip past the guards on the ThunderClan side. The guards would chase them, thinking they were Rainpaw and Leafpaw. Sun and Mist were rogues, they must know good hiding places in the two-leg place, they could lose the guards that way. Meanwhile, Leafpaw and Rainpaw could make a run for ThunderClan territory, where the ShadowClan cats would not be able to chase them! Yes! They were getting out!

She hastily explained her plan to the other cats. Her eyes were shining; she had done it!

Sun and Mist gave a quick nod. Rainpaw seemed to be considering it, but not quite sure.

"Leafpaw, are you sure they'll fall for it? Even if they do, will Mist and Sun be able to outrun them?"

"Of course we will!" coursed Mist and Sun.

Before Rainpaw could say anything else, Mist and Sun shot out the ThunderClan side of the tunnel.

"GET THEM!"

**Rainpaw's POV**

"NO!" yowled Rainpaw.

"We have to go! RUN!" said Leafpaw, pushing Rainpaw out the tunnel entrance.

Rainpaw gave a small nod as she raced out of the tunnel. Fear gripped her as she ran, Leafpaw at her heels. What if they caught Mist and Sun? Surely they would realize they were chasing the wrong cats…

They would then find Rainpaw and Leafpaw. Rainpaw didn't want to join StarClan yet. She had total faith in them, but still, she was in no hurry to die.

A scent hit Rainpaw. ThunderClan scent. They had crossed the scent marks! A sigh of relief escaped her. They couldn't follow her now!

Oh how wrong she was.

"YOU MOUSEBRAINS!!" yelled a voice, "YOU'RE FOLLOWING THE WRONG CATS! THE PRISONERS ARE GETTING AWAY!"

Suddenly there were six ShadowClan warriors heading their direction.

"WE'LL HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" yelled Leafpaw, taking off in another direction.

"NO!" yowled Rainpaw after her sister, "DON'T GO!"

Leafpaw didn't hear her; she was already gone. In her place were three very angry looking ShadowClan warriors.

"Well, well, look what we have here, mixed blood scum who thinks she can outsmart superior warriors," taunted one.

Rainpaw let out a whimper. How she wished Leafpaw were with her, she would know what to do!

Her eyes fell to a puddle of water. Staring back at her was not her reflection, but the face of Fernheart.

"_Run," _was all she said.

She ran. Faster than she had ever run in her life.

"GET HER!" yowled the ShadowClan warrior that had first spoken.

Rainpaw ran deeper and deeper into ThunderClan territory, the trees overhead making her more uncomfortable by the second.

They were gaining on her. Rainpaw forced her body to move faster. She had no idea where she was heading. The only thing on her mind was to get as far away from them as possible.

They were closer… closer… closer… Rainpaw couldn't go any faster. Her sides heaved, her body wanted so badly to stop running, but her will would not allow it.

They were closer…

Closer…

And suddenly there was no distance between Rainpaw and the youngest warrior of the group.

The young warrior launched himself at Rainpaw, tackling her to the ground.

"I've got her!" he yelled.

**Leafpaw's POV.**

"WE'LL HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" yelled Leafpaw, taking off in the direction she thought was opposite of Rainpaw.

Leafpaw pushed her paws farther and farther. So hard, she swore they were aching with pain. But she pushed the pain away in her mind. She thought she had heard a yowl from behind her. Leafpaw pushed back the feelings of regret for Rainpaw. But she knew she had to separate, in hopes of both sisters losing the ShadowClan warriors after them.

Leafpaw kept on going faster and faster. She had hopes that all six ShadowClan Cats were after her. Though she had little experience fighting, she had a better chance than Rainpaw, who had no warrior training at all.

If they went after her, then Rainpaw would be safe. She listened for the sound of paw steps behind her. Three sets of paws pounded the ground behind her. She growled as she knew three other cats now followed Rainpaw. Hopefully Rainpaw would be able to outrun them.

Leafpaw then tried sensing behind her, and also farther ahead. She tried to multitasking both running and sensing Rainpaw; she was almost there. She could hear the crunching of leaves on the forest floor. Then she saw the panic look of Rainpaw staring into the space in front of her. Three burly ShadowClan cats were a few steps behind Rainpaw, getting closer and closer. Run, she wanted to yowl at Rainpaw, Go faster, faster. Leafpaw knew that Rainpaw was running as fast as she could by the heaving breaths Rainpaw took. Then it happened. A small tom jumped and pulled Rainpaw down.

"NOOOO!!" howled Leafpaw, her voice reaching the highest it can go.

Birds fluttered, and then something took Leafpaw back. She opened her eyes and saw that a flock of birds covered the cats. She stared into one of the bluebirds' eyes; the black abyss and she fell into it. She saw blood, a lot of blood, and the stench of marshes intermixing with the scent of blood. The 

black feathers of a bird flew into the air. A mother. A black bird flew protectively where her children lay, newly born. A quick bite, and a life diminished. As the marsh scent left, the cold swept upon these baby birds. Chirps flooded the air, and slowly only two of the five lives were left. The scene faded away, replaced with anger and with an urge of bloodshed.

Leafpaw zoned back in as she head screeches and yowls of pain. She stared at the scene of the black birds attacking. Slowly a tom that was the guard she'd seen earlier, fall from exhaustion. Leafpaw thought of going back to Rainpaw, but she knew the two cats that were slicing the birds with their claws would chase after her once more. Then that would bring danger to Rainpaw once more. Suddenly all was quiet. No more slicing, no more yowls, no more birdcalls. She looked and saw the flock of birds leaving with wounds, and with fewer wounds, the cats stood there. Anger showed in their faces.

Leafpaw ran with energy she never knew she had. She saw something glint out of the corner of her eye. Water. The one thing that was said that RiverClan could do that other cats couldn't. She knew that this was the borderline between the ThunderClan and RiverClan. She glanced behind her and the cats were closing in on her. What kind of luck does she have when no ThunderClan patrols were there; hopefully Rainpaw had better luck.

She gave one big jump and felt her body fall into the water. The ice-cold water clung to her fur, trying to pull her in, deeper and deeper. Her paw pushed the water in more and more, just to keep her head afloat.

What was she doing? WindClan cats don't swim! Then again, her mother _was _half RiverClan.

She saw the land in front her of growing closer. Only a bit more. She felt something grab her scruff and pull her up, away from the cold water.

"It's okay, the cats who are following you are gone, my warriors chased them off, they swim much faster than you, little one," said the cat in an almost motherly tone.

Leafpaw gave a weak nod. She recognized the cat as Minnowstar of RiverClan.

"I need you to follow me," said Minnowstar.

Leafpaw obeyed, not being able to think of anything else.

**Rainpaw's POV**

"_NO!" _thought Rainpaw, feeling the warrior's weight crash down on her, _"They got me!"_

The other ShadowClan warriors were closing in, forming a tight circle around Rainpaw and her capture.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you?" snarled the warrior.

Rainpaw searched her brain for any possible escape plan.

There was another sound besides that of the ShadowClan warrior's jeering.

Paw steps. And close.

"THUNDERCLAN!" yowled a different warrior.

Four ThunderClan cats emerged from the bushed. The one in the lead was Heatherfur, the ThunderClan deputy. Rainpaw also recognized Honeypaw from the gathering. The other two cats were a ginger tom and a tabby she-cat.

"Well, Kestrelclaw, I assume you have a very good reason trespassing on ThunderClan land," said Heatherfur, a scowl on her face.

"Heatherfur," muttered Kestrelclaw, "Foxdung."

"Deputy a mere day and already you lead a war party onto our lands!" screeched the tabby she-cat. She turned to Heatherfur. "We should attack them now! Why are we standing here doing nothing?"

"Peace, Mistystream," said Heatherfur, "Let them explain."

"Start explaining," snapped the tom.

"We don't have to justify ourselves to the likes of _you_," retorted Kestrelclaw.

"Yes, that's exactly what you have to do, trespasser!" spat Mistystream.

"Leave now or we will fight you!" growled the tom, flexing his claws.

Rainpaw saw her chance, if they fought, she would have a chance of getting away. The ThunderClan cats didn't seem to notice her, maybe she could slip past them and find Leafpaw…

"Honeypaw!" snapped Heatherfur, "Go back to camp, and get help! Hurry!"

"But-" argued Honeypaw.

"Do not argue with your deputy!" snapped the tom.

"Yes, Birdfeather," sighed Honeypaw, tail dropping. He took off running a second later, causing Kestrelclaw to let out a hiss of annoyance.

Heatherfur gave Birdfeather a slight nod before yowling, "THUNDERCLAN! ATTACK!"

The whole patrol of ThunderClan cats sprang forward. The ShadowClan cats countered the attack, now facing no alternative other than to retread, and lose their captive on enemy territory. The numbers were even without Honeypaw, if he arrived soon the battle was won for the ThunderClan cats.

Rainpaw saw her chance, in the confusion of the battle she could run without the ShadowClan cats noticing. There was just one problem with her plan; she was still pinned to the ground by the ShadowClan warrior, who was not budging despite Rainpaw's struggles.

The warrior who had pinned Rainpaw seemed to be arguing with himself mentally. On one paw, he had caught Rainpaw, on the other, a ThunderClan cat was leaping towards him, claws unsheathed.

The ThunderClan warrior, Mistystream, flung herself at the warrior pinning Rainpaw.

"Get lost Marshfoot," screeched Mistystream as she dug her claws into his flank, beating all attempts her opponent made to shake her off. Scarlet blood rose from the wounds Mistystream had just created, making Rainpaw flinch; she hated blood, or more specifically fighting in general.

Seeing her chance, Rainpaw stood up. She broke into a full run without hesitating, wanting to put as much distance between her and the scene unfolding behind her as possible.

Rainpaw could feel her heart pounding, she had never been so terrified in her life. She wasn't brave like Snowpaw, and she knew it. All Rainpaw wanted at the moment was to be back in WindClan with her sisters and Windfur learning the names of herbs and the skills necessary to be a Medicine Cat. Rainpaw wanted to save lives, not run for her own.

Luck however wasn't on Rainpaw's side. Behind her, the ShadowClan warrior, who Rainpaw know knew as Marshfoot, gave a mighty shake, 

sending Mistystream flying into Heatherfur, who was locked in combat with Kestrelclaw.

Rainpaw was frozen with fear, which wasn't exactly smart of her as Marshfoot was now racing towards her.

Not being able to think of anything better to do, Rainpaw let out a blood-curdling scream.

Lucky for her, it wasn't necessary. Mistystream had already picked herself up and begun racing after Marshfoot and Rainpaw.

The ThunderClan she-cat once again launched herself at Marshfoot, who was just inches away from the fleeing apprentice, who then tripped on a root.

Rainpaw cursed ThunderClan's forest home silently as Mistystream shoved the ShadowClan warrior away.

"You, under that bush," said Mistystream, pointing to a bush with her tail, "Don't ask questions, don't run, just do it."

Rainpaw scrambled under the bush that Mistystream had indicated, not wanting to test the warrior's order. She hoped Honeypaw got back soon, they couldn't be far from ThunderClan's camp; she had led the ShadowClan cats pretty deep into their territory. She wondered if she could get away without the battling cats noticing, it was a possibility, but Rainpaw had to admit, she had no idea how far it was back to the WindClan camp, and had no desire to end up lost.

Rainpaw peered out threw the bush's leaves. She could see the battle unfolding from her hiding place, as much as she hated fighting, she had to know what was going on around her.

Heatherfur and Kestrelclaw were locked in battle. Though Kestrelclaw was much larger than Heatherfur, the ThunderClan deputy was fast and easily avoided him, causing the larger cat to miss and land in the dirt.

Suddenly, the battle cry of four more ThunderClan warriors pierced the air. A patrol made up of Smallstar, Honeypaw, and two more warriors Rainpaw didn't know raced onto the battle field.

The ShadowClan warriors wouldn't back off, they knew what they had to lose, but ThunderClan now outnumbered them by many, and they retreated. There were cries of triumph and victory from the ThunderClan side.

Suddenly, a head peeked into Rainpaw's hiding place.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" purred Smallstar.

**Haha! A cliffy! Stay tuned for the epilogue! **

**I'm serious. **

**Following the epilogue will be the credits chapter, where I thank people etc. I am also including a sneak preview of the prequel in a separate chapter that will only be up for a short time.**

**Don't go anywhere!**

**Patronus OUT!!**


	10. Eplilouge

**This is the epilogue for this fic. Warning, it's pretty short, but I think it does its job. Please also note that I added on to chapter 9, don't worry, it doesn't effect the plot, but you should still check it out.**

**Disclaimer: You should know what this is supposed to say by now. **

**This chapter goes out to Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty. **

_Previously…_

_Suddenly, a head peeked into Rainpaw's hiding place._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" purred Smallstar. _

**Epilogue: **

**Smallstar's POV**

"What is it, Small-" Heatherfur said, abruptly stopping when she poked her head though the bushes and let her eyes rest on Rainpaw.

The leader and deputy exchanged a knowing glance, hinted with disbelief.

One thought and one thought only went through the young leader's head: _Is it her? _

"You're Rainpaw, Windfur's apprentice, am I correct?" Smallstar questioned, her voice full of authority.

Rainpaw gave a weak nod.

"Follow me out of these bushes, Rainpaw," she ordered.

Rainpaw obeyed.

_Is it her? _

Her warriors positioned themselves around the WindClan apprentice. Rainpaw looked terrified.

Her former apprentice, Mistystream, shot Rainpaw a questioning look. She could see that the apprentice was not a threat; Mistystream was bold and sometimes irrational, but not stupid. Smallstar could tell, though, that her warrior thought the appearance of the apprentice was, for lack of a better term, odd.

Smallstar couldn't blame the young warrior. In fact, she shared her curiosity.

But Smallstar had a theory.

"Rainpaw," Smallstar began, "please explain to my warriors what you are doing on our territory, and why it appeared that the ShadowClan warriors were chasing you."

Rainpaw seemed stuck, as if she wasn't sure what to do next.

"I would like you to tell me the truth," Smallstar said, this time more forcefully.

Rainpaw spoke.

Smallstar came to a conclusion.

_The chosen one has come…_

**Fin.**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!! ****Ends with a cliffy! How cruel am I? **

**Answer: Very.**

**Anyway, yes it's true, it's over (I cried when I typed this! I'm NOT KIDDING). I, Patronus Charm, have completed my first Fanfic!! **

**This is the credits portion of this chapter. You DO NOT have to read this.**

**First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, your encouragement and your critic have been a great help, but above all, these are the people I would like to thank.**

**My beta, and first EVER reviewer, Queen Annie Ferny Cullen. **

**My co authors, Snowstorm25 and Leafdrop for putting up with my nagging and for doing all that they did to make this thing what it is.**

**My friend Sakura, for giving it a chance.**

**Mistystream, Littlewhisker, Cinderdreams, and Rosepelt, for giving that annoying newbie author a go. **

**And finally last but not least, my friend TonksxAngelsxsoulmate, for putting up with our long boring warriors related discussions at the lunch table. **

**Here is some more random information you most likely don't care about, how the idea for the story came to be.**

**The characters actually came first, Rainpaw and Snowpaw. When Snowstorm25 and I were younger, when we first started reading warriors, we sort of had our own role play type thing. Our characters (though the names changed many times) were the beginning of Snowpaw and Rainpaw. Leafpaw joined the group many years later, when we met Leafdrop. Around the same time, I had discovered fanfiction. Threw a Google search of "ThunderClan", I found a link to the c2, ThunderClan Tales, thus beginning my fanfiction obsession. I eventually wanted to try writing a story; though at that time I had little faith in my writing skills, asked Leafdrop and Snowstorm25 to help me. After many brainstorming sessions and arguments, we finally came up with the basis of the early plot drafts, and we were on the road to be coming fanfiction writers. **

**(Those of you who didn't read that last part can start reading again)**

**I will be publishing the prequel soon, the sequels sadly won't be out until September 2008. **

**If you enjoyed this story, you'll find others like it in my c2, Warriors My Way. You'll also want to check out my upcoming story, Bloodline. **

**Until next time,**

**Patronus OUT!!**

**p.s- Love you all!**


End file.
